


Bucky's Body

by SootheYourBoobs



Category: Captain America (Movies), Jennifer's Body (2009), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bands no one knows about, Bar concerts, Best Friends, Cannibalism, Dating, Death Rituals, Demonic Possession, Demonic Powers, Dive Bars, Fear, Fire, Frenemies Bucky Barnes & Sam Wilson, Friends With Benefits, Goth Loki, Groping, High School, Human Sacrifice, I Love You, I must release you, Jennifer's body au, Kidnapping, Killing to sustain, Kinda Boyfriends, Lacrosse Captain Bucky, M/M, Making Out, New chapters every day (hopefully), Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Virgin Sacrifice, Protective Sam Wilson, Quarterback Thor, Quote: I'm with you 'til the end of the line, Sam Wilson is a Gift, Sex, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson Friendship, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-21 19:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 23,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11950746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SootheYourBoobs/pseuds/SootheYourBoobs
Summary: After a fire at a local bar, Steve's best friend and sort of boyfriend, Bucky, disappears. A couple days later, Bucky comes back as if nothing happened with a whole new attitude and a hunger for things beyond normal for a teenage boy.A Jennifer's Body AU no one asked for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the Mental Olympics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize I put that Steve moved from Brooklyn at 4, and was best friends with Bucky since he was 3 xD. Oops xD.

A 17 year old boy sits on his hospital bed, in his pajamas. Though he looks like a normal, plain, seemingly harmless boy, his expression is haunted, for he _is_ haunted. He stares out the window, winds colored yarn around a pair of Popsicle sticks to create a "God's eye."

Out his single window, he sees an imposing nine-foot security fence. Next to Steve, lies a pile of unopened mail scattered casually the floor. Letters, packages, even creepy little gifts and totems sent by his admiring "fans."

Every day, he gets letters. To him, he gets more letters than Santa Claus, Zac Efron and Dr. Phil combined. He's kind of the shit. While he works on finishing his latest "God's eye", Raymundo, one of the orderlies here, raps on the door and sticks his head in cautiously.

"Rec time in five minutes, Steve."

The teen doesn't look at him, but says. "Grassy-ass, Raymundo." And he leaves. Steve slowly put his stuff down and stood up before changing into his gym uniform. As slips off his pajamas, the scars on his shoulder get exposed to the cold air, making it hurt just a little. Steve hardly feels it anymore.

Sometimes the letters are from people who say they're praying for him. They tell him everything will be okay if he accepts Jesus Christ into his heart. He says the words, but nothing ever happens. Nobody comes back. Nobody gets off the cross. But other ones are death threats, people telling him he'll go to Hell when he dies.

When that thought danced across his mind, he glanced up sadly at a framed photo of him and his former best friend on his dresser. He was now in his uniform, so he went over to it and picked up the frame. He trails his finger along the boy he once was, before moving it to the boy he killed, reminding himself what he killed wasn't that boy at all.

He feels a knot in his chest as he set the frame down, and then picked up the one next to it. He did the same thing this time, trailing his finger over the boy he liked. The nice boy who was killed by the thing Steve killed.

A lot of people have him if he's sorry he did it. He picks up a paper cup with meds of all colors on the dresser, dumps them into his mouth, and dry-swallows them. Honestly? He's sorry he didn't do it sooner. He thought maybe there was a way to help him without driving a box cutter through his heart, but there wasn't.

The blond saunters out of the room in his uniform and bunny slippers. It was stmorning, maybe 8, 9 o'clock. Steve was escorted to the rec area, watching as men like him workout, talk, or play a game of badminton just a little too enthused. 

The patients here are all varying levels of crazy, but that's obviously what you're gonna get in a prison for the criminally insane. The counselors look on approvingly, despite how miserable and bored they really are, but perk up when they see the teen enter, only going unnoticed by the patient. There may be all kinds of fucked up people here, but Steve wins the Gold medal for that. Though he may not look it, he's the most powerful and the most dangerous. And underestimating him could cost someone dearly.

He padded along in his bunny slippers, shuffling over to a tetherball before taking a furious whack at it, breaking the rope and sending the ball flying. He watched as it bounced before moving on. After everyone showered, they assembled into the mess hall for breakfast.

They grab trays and settle into noisy cliques, while Steve selects a single Pop Tart from the breakfast line and sits down by a window, alone. Steve doesn't work out much, nor does he eat too much. Personally, he thinks they're trying to wear them all out. Keep them sluggish so there won't be an uprising. Steve knows those tactics won't work on him. He's a kicker. ** _K-I-C-K-E-R._** It even says so on his chart. Kicking is all he does because if he tries to show everyone else all his other neat party tricks, they'd kill him. He plans on getting out. 

_**@.@** _

After kicking a nutritionist in the face during breakfast, it took 4 orderlies to haul a 95 pound Steve away as he hollers in protest and theol other nutjobs cheer him on. The nutritionist curls up on the floor, cupping her bleeding nose as a ring of curious patients surrounds her. She spits out a tooth.

They carried him to "The Hole" and tossed him into seclusion. His hair is wild, his face is wet with tears. He scurried over to the far wall and screamed as the heavy door slamed shut, leaving a very small amount of light behind.

He wasn't always this cracked. He used to be normal...Well, as normal as any boy under the influence of teenage hormones. But after the killings began, he started to feel...Loose around the edges or something. He went frok loose, to coming undone...And after he took the life of his former best friend, he turned cold. Dead inside. Void of anything he used to be.

Steve cringes as he started hallucinating, seeing abstract shapes, shadows, and faces in the darkness. Evil grins, some with blood covering their mouthes, bodies half eaten, blood, all sorts of sick shit.

Suddenly, soft music was being piped into "The Hole," ostensibly to calm the patients in solitary. Steve doesn't hear any words, it's playing like elevator music. He quickly recognizes it, ands shuddered and recoils at the sound of it. 

 _God, I hate this fucking song_ , he thinks. The blond covered his ears as if it physically hurts him to listen to it. 

_**@.@** _

Two months earlier, things were normal. Steve was living with his mom in a small town in New York. They moved out of Brooklyn when he was 4, and moved to a small, nowhere town near Sleepy Hollow.

It's a calm, quiet place to live, surrounded by dense woods and mirrored lakes. It's the kind of town that has one high school, one pizza joint, and one or two stoplights.

He's probably spent years of his life in Bucky Barnes' house. Hundreds of sleepovers, thousands of aimless homework sessions, a million phone calls, hot and heavy make out sessions, and then some.

He's climbed through his window so many times, and he could say the same for Steve. Sometimes he'll sneak in even when really late at night, when his moms home, scaring the shit out of the blond. Sometimes he did it when he couldn't sleep, or to cuddle to keep Steve warm.

Steve was so small, he'd get so cold so easily, but the brunette had his back, always. Playground love never dies. _Til the end of the line_ , is their motto to each other. But his and Bucky's favorite things to do involved a lot of making out, fooling around, and sometimes it ends with sex. Bucky was Steve's first.

But this time, Steve wasn't here for that. The brunette was lying on his back on his bed, doodling on a page in his yearbook. No doubt finding another poor guy to snack on.

His lamp was on, his TV was on, but he was hardly paying attention to it. He was freshly 18, lean, strong body, which looked frail now. His features are gorgeous, but sickly. Eyes sunken in, skin pale with veins showing, dull, lifeless hair, cracked full lips, he looked rough. He-- _It_ was hungry and Bucky-- _It_ was weak. 

He was wearing Steve's old long Evil Dead shirt with the sleeves stopping at his elbows, and a pair of black boxer briefs. Some infomercial for some exercise equipment plays on the TV.

He didn't always look this rough. Bucky Barnes is almost without a doubt, the most attractive and one of the most popular guys at their school, and maybe even in town. He's friends with everyone, everyone loves him, he doesn't have to try at all.

They've been best friends since they were 5. They've been attached at the hip ever since, nothings changed, and Steve is grateful for that.

But for reasons Steve still can't figure out, he's chosen to have Steve Rogers, wallflower and illness extraordinaire as his best friend, and sorta-kinda-maybe boyfriend too. It baffles him that someone like _Bucky_  would chose to stay with _Steve_.

And to explain the whole _'sorta-kinda-maybe boyfriend'_ thing, well, it's complicated, but not as complicated as most people would think. There's a term for this:  _'Friends With Benefits'_ , and their setup is sorta like that, but not exactly so. More like _'Best Friends With Benefits.'_ Even though they've been friends all these years, they started to grow...Curious with things, _with each other_ , right around 13 or 14.

As with any teen or young person, experimentation is perfectly natural. But Steve's sure not everyone would try out new things like that with your best friend.

It started one day when Steve told Bucky he still hasn't had his first kiss and felt like a total loser. Bucky disagreed and decided to help him out. What started out as a few small kisses, turned into something that could rival some softcore Twink porn.

After that, they continued to do stuff like that for a long time. Then one day while they were making out, Bucky laid him down on Steve's bed, Steve wrapped his legs around his hips and Bucky ground his hips down, his clothed covered cock rubbing against Steve's. He did that until they both came, and it brought them closer than they already were. But they got even closer by fooling around, then actually having sex. He wasn't Bucky's first, but he didn't care. He was just happy Bucky got to be the first.

Despite all they've done, they haven't officially called themselves boyfriends. Everyone is certain they are, but Bucky hates labels. If he likes someone or wants to be with them, then why put labels? Though Steve would love to hear Bucky say "This is my boyfriend, Steve." He knows Bucky loves him. And he hopes that would never change.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two months ago. Boo! Cross out Stevie!

Steve dug through his locker, grabbing whatever he needed to take home tonight for homework.

Suddenly someone was next to him, and the person sighed. They said "Today has been so. Fucking. Booriiing." The blond turned and looked up, seeing it was Bucky standing there, leaning up against a locker.

He chuckled and said "Aww c'mon Buck, cheer up. It's Friday after all." 

A grin slowly spread across his face and said "Yeah, that's true. Which is good, cause you and I are going out tonight."

Steve raised his eyebrow and asked "Tonight? Why?"

Bucky said "Cause Low Shoulder are playing at the Ragnarök tonight. And it's all-ages, for once, which means we won't have to hit on the door guy to get in. I hear he likes the whole innocent school boy thing..." He looked like his was checking his face in Steve's locker mirror, before turning towards Steve. He quickly looked Steve up and down before smirking "You'd _definitely_ be his type, Babe." Then winking.

The Ragnarök is a dive bar a half hour outside of town. It used to be a pretty popular place, but brought in a lot of bad crowds, so it went downhill. The blond rolled his eyes and smiled a little at Bucky calling him _'Babe.'_ Even though they say stuff like that to each other all the time, then asked "Wait, what's Low Shoulder?"

"They're this indie band from Manhattan, I think. I saw their MySpace and they look cool. I listened to a couple of their tracks, and the lead singer is a....Hard 6, but I've seen hotter." Steve catching the brunette shooting a glance at the blond from the corner of his eye.

Steve chuckled and said "I'm sure you have. But unfortunately, I'm staying homeward bound tonight. I don't feel so hot."

The brunette quickly looked at him, concern clear on his features and he asked "Really? You okay?" 

The blond nodded and said "Yeah...It hit some time after lunch, my head just hurts and I feel really warm. But you can go ahead with Clint or whatever if you want and just call or come over when it's over." 

The brunette pouted but said "Awww...Boo! Cross out Stevie!" as he dramatically drew an X in the air over Steve. 

The blond said "Sorry...I'd like to come though, I know I need to get out more." 

The older boy smiled a little and said "Don't be sorry. Maybe tomorrow we can see a movie and grab some pizza or something."

Steve smiled and said "Okay. What times the show?" 

The older boy said "10. I'll swing by your place around 8:30. My mom has a date with that guy who owns the hardware store."

Steve nodded and said "He seems nice."

Bucky smirked and said "Yeah...I heard he's got a big...Tool. One that could definitely get the job done."

They both laughed and Steve said "You're gross."

The older boy grinned and stepped closer, bringing his hands up and gently pinching his cheeks. "And you are just adorable. Alright, I gotta go, I got Lacrosse practice. I'll see you later, okay?"

Steve nodded and said "Kay. Have fun. Don't break anything."

Bucky chuckled and said "No promises." Before leaning down and kissed the top of his hair. He turned to leave but then stopped, turned around, and pulled Steve in before his lips were on the younger boys.

Bucky didn't care what anyone thought of him, but wouldn't allow anyone to talk bad about his best friend. He's helped Steve with bullies, stood up for him, he'd kill for him and Steve would do the same. Steve smiled and kissed him back before the brunette pulled away to head to practice. 

_**@.@** _

Later, he felt a little better. He was still waiting for the Ibuprofen to kick in, but his headache was lessening. He got all his homework done, just some Chemistry and some questions for Beowulf, and now it was almost 8:30 when there was a loud knock on his window.

It scared the crap out of him and when he looked back, Bucky was right outside his window. He was used to seeing Bucky outside his window, and the brunette didn't care that he had to scale the side of the house, climbing onto the tree outside his window, to get there.

Bucky grinned, the picture of innocence, and Steve quickly went over to let him in. Bucky climbed in, and straightened out his clothes. He was wearing his dad's old black leather jacket, grey V neck T-Shirt, tight black skinny jeans that clung to him for dear life, a black studded leather belt, and his favorite combat boots. He looked like he was in a band, more than him going to see one play.

He grinned at the blond and said "Hey."

Steve said "Jesus, Bucky...You do know, I have a front door."

The brunette chuckled and asked "And how often do I use it?"

 _Hardly_ , Steve thought. The older boy sighed and said "Sadly I won't get to stay too long, I told Clint to wait in the car." Steve nodded and the brunette turned and looked at the blond. "How you feelin'?". 

Steve shrugged and said "A little better, I guess.."

Bucky nodded and plopped down on the edge of Steve's bed. Steve sat back down in his desk chair, facing the older boy. He scooted it closer and said "Alright, look at me."

The brunettes grey eyes met his and Steve made sure he held his gaze. He said "No drinking. I know you've done it before but you've never been to this place, so don't do it tonight, alright?"

The brunette nodded and smiled. "Deal. Anything else?"

Steve said "Yeah. No talking to strangers, especially anyone on this Low Shoulder or whatever. No getting into cars with strangers, no being a groupie. Got it?"

Bucky chuckled and said "Yes Ma. You know, I'm smart enough not to do that shit, you know that right?"

The blond smiled and said "I know. But there's scary people out there. So no drinking, no talking to strangers, no Groupie-ing." 

The brunette nodded and stood up "I'll suck cock tonight to the best of my abilities Captain!" Giving him a salute. 

Steve chuckled and said "Good to know. And don't let Clint drag you into trouble either!" 

Bucky said "Steve, I know how to take care of myself. If anyone tries to fuck with me, I'll fuck them up just for you, I promise....C'mere."

The brunette scooted back a little on the bed, leaning back, using his lap as an invitation for the blond. Steve smiled and got up from there chair. He came over and slowly threw one leg over his thighs before lowering himself down onto his lap. 

Bucky's hands went down to the blonds tiny hips, and Steve's thin arms wrapped around his neck. The two smiled at each other and Bucky said "Maybe...Maybe I could skip out tonight...I think I just got something better in mind..." 

The blond shivered when he felt the cool tips of his fingertips touch at his skin under his shirt, gently gripping him in place. Bucky leaned in and kissed him, feather light, like he always does when he wants to tease him. That or, he'd brush his lips against his, but make Steve work for the kiss, pulling back each time Steve would try and go in. 

Steve smiled and quickly kissed before the brunette could try and pull away, and Bucky didn't try to. They sat and kissed until Steve slipped his hands under the leather covering his shoulders, and slowly started to push it down his arms. The older boy smiled against his lips and helped him get it off. The brunette smirked and said "It's been awhile since we last...How long ago was it?"

Steve said "Approximatellllyyy...3 months ago."

The brunette shook his head and said "Too long... _Way too fuckin' long_." Before kissing him again, harder than before. Steve kissed the same way, pulling Bucky's neck closer to him while he could feel the older boy moving to pull Steve's oversized Mathlete's Club shirt up. 

Once he got it bunched up under Steve's armpits, the blond raised his arms straight up above his head, but then a car horn sounded twice outside. Clint. The two giggled and stopped, causing the brunette to sigh. "Shit...I could drop him off at home or at the bar, and crash here tonight...If you wanna." Swiping the tip of his tongue along his bottom lip.

The blond smiled and said "Maybe tomorrow. You go ahead, have fun. I'll be alright."

Bucky pouted and he asked "You sure? I don't care if Clint throws a lil fit about it, I could stay here."

Steve chuckled and grabbed the brunettes face in his hands, gently squishing his cheeks together. He leaned in and said "I promise you, I'll be fine...That way when tomorrow night comes..." He let go of the older boys face and said "I'm all yours...And you can do with me as you please.." smirking before kissing him. "Now go on, before Clint comes up and drags you out by your ear."

The brunette chuckled and the two made their way over towards Steve's window. The older boy carefully started maneuvering out to the small landing on the side, keeping a death grip on the window pane as he looked up at the blond. He smiled and said "I'll call you later. Night."

Steve smiled and said "Night. Have fun, and _be safe!_ "

The brunette smirked and said "Always, Babe." Before getting onto a tree branch, quickly working his way back down to the ground. He dusted himself off and straightened his clothes before waving at the blond, before heading over to a waiting Clint in his car. Little did Steve know that that would be the last time Bucky would ever be himself again, and that their worlds were about to turn into a total shit storm. 

**_@.@_ **

It was almost 3 in the morning, and Steve could hardly sleep. He was getting a little anxious, because Bucky hasn't checked in with him in a while. Usually if they're not together, they would check in with each other every hour.

He has the same system with his mom, and so does Bucky with his mom. The last text he got from Steve was him saying the show was about to start and he was fine. And like all their other texts, it ended with _**TTEOTL**. **Till The End Of The Line.**_

That was at 9:55 and he hasn't gotten one text or phone call since then. He's tried Bucky's cell 100 times, but he still hasn't answered, and he's trying not to panic. 

It wasn't until his phone went off, playing Linkin Park ringtone, when he quickly answered, not checking to see who was calling him. "Bucky??"

"Steve??" A voice said at the other end. It was very familiar, but it sadly wasn't Bucky's voice.

Steve's eyebrows came together and he sat up. "Sam? Sam, why are you-"

"Steve, where are you??"

Sam is one of Steve's friends. They're Chemistry partners, he runs track, he's in ROTC, he's a good guy. The blond ran his fingers through his hair and said "What? I'm at home, why-"

"My friend Riley just called, he was at Ragnarök tonight. He said it's on fire, the whole building is up in flames!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Up all night to get Bucky. Stressed out Steve. Three days later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so with the relationship tags, Steve and Bucky are basically BFFs/BFWBs, but not boyfriends, and Steve and Sam are friends, but stuff will happen with them later so that's why they'll be like that, so hopefully there won't be confusion, and I thank the one who mentioned it to me, so I could fix that error :).

Steve went cold. He felt all the color rush out of him, and he couldn't move. "Steve?? Steve, you still there??"

The blond swallowed hard and said "Y-Yeah, yeah I'm still here. What happened??"

"No one knows yet, it just happened during some bands set, he said there's a lot of people trapped inside, he saw Clint and Bucky there before."

"Does he know if they got out?? Did he see them get out somehow??"

He sighed and said "I don't know. The fire departments there now I think. Have you tried Bucky's cell?"

Steve quickly got out of bed and said "About 1,000 times, he isn't answering. I gotta go, I gotta go look for him-"

"You want me to come with? If Riley's still there, we can look for him together."

Steve nodded as if the other boy could see it and said "Yeah. Yeah, sounds good. Look, I'm gonna get dressed, I'll come over to your place, okay? Don't go anywhere."

"Okay, I'll be ready by then. Don't worry man, we'll find him alive and well. I'll see you in a little bit." 

The blond nodded again and chewed on his bottom lip as tears were blinding his vision. He said "See ya. Bye." And hung up.

**_@.@_ **

Steve felt guilty as hell. He told Bucky to go even though he offered to stay with Steve. He wanted Bucky to go have fun, hang out with friends, and it all went up in smoke, literally. 

After he picked Sam up, he let Sam drive cause he was really starting to stress out and was in no shape to drive anymore once he got there.

They headed towards the club and started from there. The flames were almost completely put out, but they didn't pay attention to that. Bucky's car was still in the lot, which increased his stress.

Either he didn't make it out or was wandering aimlessly, lost, in the dark, alone. His cell phone might not be on him, or he may be wandering around somewhere with bad reception, otherwise he's be calling Steve right away.  

Riley told him the last time he saw Bucky and Clint was when he saw the lead singer of the band, talking to Bucky. Steve warned him not to talk to him, but was a little at ease because Clint and his girlfriend Laura were there with him, but still. He couldn't remember the rest after, he was still messed up from the inferno.

After that, they spent all night looking for Bucky. They used flashlights and called out Bucky's name, checked neatly everywhere in town, back home, they got nothing. He called Bucky's mom to see if he got home, and she said he wasn't and she was worried sick, and then called his own mother and told him what was going on while she was at work.

It had been only 3 days since the fire, but already it's spread around the country, like wildfire (no pun intended). So far there were almost thirty people confirmed dead, multiple injured, and some missing. So far on the missing list was Bucky, Clint, and this foreign exchange student from Sokovia, named Helmut.

Steve had to take some of his moms sleeping pills, because he couldn't sleep. He had been up for almost 36 hours, his mom left him be so he could sleep. Even then sometimes it was hard to sleep when he knew his best friend could be hurt or lying dead somewhere, imagined him crying out for Steve to help him...It was hell. It wasn't until later on Monday night, would Steve's Hell truly begin.

_**@.@** _

It was getting late. His mom was on swing shift, common enough for them. Steve had been on the phone with Sam, was still crying from the stress and as soon as he ended the call, the doorbell rang.

He jumped and and rushes downstairs. He turns on the light in the living room, feeling uneasy with being in total darkness, and headed ovee to the door.

He stands up on his toes to see out the little window, but can't really see much due to his height. He sighed and asked "Who is it?"

He waited, but heard no answer. When he opened the door, nobody was there there. He stepped out a little and looked around, still seeing nothing.

He sighed and stepped back into the house, closing the door behind him. As soon as he turned around, he let out a broken, totally not masculine scream when he saw Buckystanding before him.

Steve felt relief wash over him since his best friend is alive, but it was quickly replaced by horror. Bucky looked _awful._

His clothes were tattered, covered in dirt and blood. entire front is soaked in blood. His eyes are bruised and sunken in, but what scared him the most was that he was smiling, full on toothy smile, his lips, around his lips and his teeth stained in blood.

Steve swallowed and asked "U-Um...Bucky?"

The brunette says nothing and continues to smile at Steve, the look on his face and in his eyes, starting to really scare the blond. "What happened to you?"

Still silence. He continued to smile at the younger boy until he turned, walking towards the kitchen. Steve followed and kept some distance, watching as he raided through the fridge.

He tossed some stuff behind him, Steve wincing as they hit the floor, before he grabbed something covered in tin foil. He quickly dropped to the ground, the light from the fridge shining on him as he unwrapped it, revealing some leftover rotisserie chicken that was specifically marked by his mom, claiming it for her lunch tomorrow. But now, it was Bucky's.

Steve took hesitant steps forward, watching as he tore it apart, stuffing puece after piece into his mouth as if he hadn't eaten in days. "B-Bucky? I-I umm...That's actually supposed to be moms-"

Bucky's reply was the most God awful sound Steve had ever heard in his life. It was a roar, deep because of Bucky's voice, but high pitched. It sounded like some Demonic, evil creature or predator, and Steve covered his mouth with his hands at the sound of it. He'll never be able to get it out of his head now.

Then he hears Bucky cough, and watches him cough like his choking, then this black bile just spews out of his mouth, getting all over himself, Steve, and onto the kitchen floor.

The brunette blinks a couple times, as if nothing happened, before looking up at the blond. Steve looks down at the mess on the floor and watches in horror as it starts to _move._

The bile has hundreds of what only Steve could describe as black porcupine quills, moving like a wave, spikes getting longer, then shorter until it stops moving. Steve thought he was gonna throw up or pass out and watched as it slowly oozed across the linoleum, and Steve knew it was gonna take forever to clean all that up.

Bucky suddenly starts giggling, building to full on laughing like the Joker. Steve quickly goes over to Bucky, grabs at his face, ignoring his jagged, insane laughter.

"Bucky?? Bucky, hey, look at me!" As he tried to get the brunette to snap out of it. He sighed and said "I'm gonna get some help, okay? You need to see a doctor." _Or an Exorcist._ "Just stay right here, I'll be right back, okay?"

The brunette's laughter dies down, and he says nothing. He smiles again, a less creepy smile than before and nods at the blond, looking at him as if he was the world. 

Steve quickly got up and went to call 911, when he's suddenly grabbed and thrown against the wall with almost superhuman force. Though he wasn't entirely shocked by the strength, Steve weighs 95 pounds, and Bucky stays in good shape for Lacrosse.

The older, beaten up boy pins him against the wall with zero effort, slowly, gently brushing his face against Steve's cheek, almost rubbing it like a cat would rub itself to against an object, claiming it's territory, moving towards his earlobe.

Steve doesn't dare move a muscle as he does so, in fear of what else Bucky could be capable of. He feels Bucky's hands slowly resting on his hips, one moving to palm along his cock through his pajama pants, causing an involuntary little whine come out of Steve. The other boy grinned and rubbed it back and forth a couple times before moving his hands to splay across his ass, squeezing and pulling him closer.

He swallowed as the hands then slid up his waist, his ribcage. One hand rested on his shoulder, gripping a little while the other mover up to cup the back of his neck. Tears roll down Steve's cheeks as Bucky presses his lips against the blonds carotid artery. Steve's blood was pumping harder and faster with each second that passed, Steve could almost hear it loud and clear, and he wondered if the boy crowding him could hear it too.

He could feel hot breath hit his skin, and the boy finally spoke. _"Are you scared?"_

Scared was one way to describe it. Steve nods, trying to hold back from crying, because Bucky was scaring the shit out of him. The brunette parted his lips, moving in to sink his teeth in, but stopped, fighting with himself. He _wanted_ to do it, _so bad_ , but there was still part of him that remembers who he'd be doing it to. Even though he still feels hungry, this is _Steve._

He continued to hesitate until suddenly, he stops and pulls away pushing pushing Steve to the floor. "Bucky?!' Steve called out, watching as his best friend slowly backing away, smiling at him before turning to go out the front door. He watched him walk down the little path, before turning left and heading down the street, disappearing into the night.

Steve stays motionless for a moment, still stunned from what just happened. His tears blinded his vision again and he covered his mouth with his hand, hoping to muffle his sobs as he got back to his feet to go clean up all the mess.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after, at school. Happy, seemingly normal Bucky.

It was almost time for the tardy bell to ring for first period. Steve hadn't slept at all that night after Bucky showed up. He couldn't get those images of him or that scream out of his head, even if he wanted to.

He sat frozen in his seat, hardly blinking or moving. Suddenly, a figure steps into Steve's line of sight. "Hey, Space Cadet, you wanna come back down to earth?"

It was Bucky. He looked absolutely gorgeous, all cleaned up, no sign whatsoever that he was hurt. He smiled brightly at Steve before sitting down next to him.

Steve blinked a couple times before asking "You--You're all right?"

The brunette smiled and said "Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" Before pulling out his English book.

He couldn't believe it. Did he not remember what happened? He said "Last night. A-At my house. You were hurt-"

Bucky chuckled and said "Man, what kinda dreams did you have last night?"

The blond shook his head and said "I wasn't dreaming. I couldn't sleep at all last night, you came to my house, you looked like you got stabbed or got the hell beat out of you."

The brunette sighed and leaned towards him. "Stevie, you're overreacting. You have a tendency to do so."

Steve looked at him appalled. He clenched his jaw and said "I am _not_ overreacting, _James._ " He never calls Bucky by his real name, unless he's either dead serious or seriously pissed off. Right now, it was getting to be both.

The older boy raised his eyebrows in surprise at the blond, and Steve held his gaze, leaning over towards him. "I saw you in my house last night. The night of the fire, we looked for you all night, we couldn't find you anywhere!"

"We?"

Steve rolled his eyes and said "It was me, Sam, and his friend Riley. You weren't at home, your mom said so, we couldn't find you, then you just popped up out of nowhere at my place, you looked like a zombie! Then you murder my moms lunch, you threw up this disgusting black stuff all over the floor, look at this!"

He raised his hands up to show him spreading her fingers to display filthy fingernails. After the brunette had left, he stayed up all night furiously scrubbing the carnage off the linoleum.

He was on his hands and knees sobbing as he diligently scrubbed blood and bile off the floor with a dirty sponge. The black, spiny vomit made him gag. Somehow he finally managed to get it all cleaned up, and hopefully his mom wouldn't notice. Although he was still trying to come up with an explanation for what happened to her lunch.

The brunette looked at him like he was insane and chuckled. He shook his head and said "You're nuts, man."

He couldn't believe it. Maybe he really didn't remember, but on any other day, Bucky would believe him. He shook his head and said "I don't get it. What's wrong with you?" 

"What's wrong with _you??_ " The brunette snapped, earning more looks from their classmates. The older boy said "Look Steve, I'm _fine_ , Okay? In fact, I'm far better than fine, I feel great, I look great, I swear to God _I am fine!_ Just because you're having a bad day, doesn't mean you have to go and ruin mine!" Then turned and looked straight ahead.

They didn't speak for the rest of the class. Steve watched at students were still crying, and watched as Thor Odinson, their star Quarterback, big buy built like a brick shithouse was crying over the death of his best friend, Balder, and let some guy Steve knows from the Chess club, trying to comfort him. Thor accepted it. When the bell rang, they were gathering their stuff, and Steve had something to ask the brunette.

"Bucky?" The brunette stopped shoving things into his backpack and looked up at the blond through his eyelashes. Steve swallowed and calmly asked "What happened to you the night of the fire?"

The older boy stared at him, letting Steve's question go unanswered. Then he stood up straight, slung his backpack over his shoulder and said "I'll text you later." Before his eyes focused on the mourning Quarterback. He glanced back at the blond one last time before walking out, disappearing into the crowd.

**_@.@_ **

The day went by faster than Steve thought. With all the mourning going on, he thought time had slowed. When he got to his locker, Bucky wasn't there waiting for him. Across the way, he saw Sam at his locker. Maybe he could believe him.

He went over to him and the other boy looked at him. He smiled a little and said "Hey."

Steve said "Hey back."

Sam closed his locker, putting the lock back in place. He said "No track practice for awhile...Coach was killed in the fire, they're looking for a replacement."

Steve said "I'm sorry."

Sam shrugged and said "It happens, right? It's like one person dies in this town and time stops. And now with the fire...It's like nobody knows when it's okay to start again."

Steve half snorted and said **"** I feel guilty just breathing."

 **"** Word."

Steve chewed on his bottom lip and said Sam, I need to tell you something kind of weird..." This captured Sam's attention and Steve continued. "It's about Bucky."

"What is it?"

"Well...Last night after i ended out call, he showed up inside my house out of nowhere...He looked like he got beat up or shot...He was really messed up, Sam. He was grinning at me like a psycho and then ate my moms lunch as if he hadn't eaten in days. Then barfed up this disgusting prickly stuff that was like roadkill and--and sewing needles all mixed together..." Shuddering at the memory.

Sam wrinkled his nose in disgust and said "Yuck...Well, he probably just inhaled a whole bunch of smoke or something."

Steve shook his head and said "No, Sam It was..Evil. Like really evil." 

Sam studied his face and said "Steve, you might want to talk to the school shrink-"

Steve sighed and shook his head. He doesn't believe him. Sam said "Now I'm not saying this to be an asshole, I'm getting really worried about you. You look like Hell, you're stressed out, and it might be good to talk to someone."

Steve said "Sam,I'm a National Merit Scholar. I don't tell whoppers and I'm not crazy. **"**

They started walking and Sam said "I didn't say you were crazy. It's just that everyone's a little messed up about this. It's okay to feel..."

"Discombobulated?"

Sam said "Yeah, yeah, you know. Fucked up."

The blond couldn't agree more, and that's when someone said "Hey Steve."

They both look and see Loki Laufeyson. Loki runs with the Goth kids, but he's actually a lot nicer than most of them. Well Steve wouldn't actually label him as Goth, he's just quiet, more reserved. Some people think he's a dick because he's sarcastic and has a tendency to be sassy, but he's a pretty nice guy if you get to know him.

Sam stepped closer to to Steve, eyeing the Goth suspiciously. Steve didn't notice and smiled at him. "Oh. Hey Loki. What's up?"

The boy narrowed his eyes a little and asked "Were you at that club Friday night?"

Steve raised an eyebrow and said "No, I was at home. Why?"

Loki nodded and said "Oh, I just heard some rumors you were there, is all. Didn't believe it, but I thought I'd ask...I've been there a couple times, it's a complete shit hole. Glad you weren't there."

Steve smiled again and said "Thanks, Loki."

Loki smiled and said "No problem. Really, uh..." But then stopped and nodded before walking back over towards his friends. When he looked at Sam, the boy looked a little jealous.

Steve drew his eyebrows together asked "What?"

Sam asked "How are you friends with Loki Laufeyson? I thought Loki only talked to the Dead Kids."  

Steve shrugged and said "I just am. We have Composition together. He's a really good writer, very deep and emotional and stuff. He's really smart too, I heard his GPA almost pushes to a 5.0."

Sam snorted and said "Yeah, I'm sure he's a great guy." 

The blond grinned and asked "You jealous?"

The other not raised his eyebrows in surprise and asked "Jealous? What, of him? Hell no, It's just...Didn't think he'd see you as his type."

Steve chuckled and said "I am not his type. We're friends, we're just nice to each other, is all."

Sam nodded and asked "Hey Steve um. Well I was wondering if uh...If you wanted to hang out this weekend? Catch a break or whatever...If you don't wanna-"

The blond smiled and said "Yeah, I'd like that...What'd you have in mind?"

Sam shrugged and said "Not really sure..." He chuckled and awkwardly scratched the back of his neck. "Didn't think I'd get this far." 

Steve smiled and said "Well, I'm sure we'll figure it out. C'mon."  


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor. Steve hears "Through The Trees" by Low Shoulder for the first time and listens to an interview with the band.

Thor stood at the end of the deserted football field. The wind whistles eerily through the trees, and there was hardly any sun shining. It was covered by the clouds, almost showing how Thor felt.

The football is set back a good a distance from the school, and the blond was all alone, wanting to clear his head a little before heading home. The Quarterback glances over and sees a figure in the distance, growing closer and closer, until he realized it was Bucky Barnes.

It didn't affect him and he looked back ahead. A few seconds later, he glanced back over again but this time, Bucky isn't there.

"Hi." 

Suddenly the brunette appears on Thor's left side, startling him.

The other athlete blinks, confused, and looks back to where he originally saw him come from. He brushes it off, as odd as it was, and said "Oh...Hey Bucky."

The brunette said "I'm crazy-sorry about your loss...Balder, right?"

The blond nodded and said **"** He was my best friend." Swallowing.

The brunette had his plan ready, but he felt a wave of empathy wash over him. He nodded and said "I know how that feels.." The blond looked up, gorgeous sea blue eyes fixed on him as he said "My dad was a cop...He was killed in a shootout when I was 8...I miss him all the time but sometimes I feel as if I just lost him yesterday..."

That was true. He tries to hide those feelings, but he's sure Steve's noticed. Bucky can bullshit a lot of people, but he can't bullshit his best friend. "Well you lost Balder Friday, but uh still.." _Smooth Barnes, very smooth._

The Quarterback nodded and said "I'm sorry about your father."

Bucky nodded and said "I'm sorry about Balder...You know, I saw Balder there...Like ten or fifteen minutes before the fire broke out."

Thorblinked at him and narrowed his eyes "You--You did?"

Bucky nodded and said "Yeah. Not sure if I was the last person he talk to before...Well, you know." 

"Wow...What did he say?"

The brunette smiled a little, acting all shy and he said **"** Well, we got to talking about you, actually...He said you were like a brother to him. Not just a bro or whatever, but an actual brother...Like there isn't anything in this world he wouldn't have done for you.." A blatant lie, but no one would know. He was thinking about Steve as he added that last part in.

His eyes flicked up to the blonds face and watches as his lip trembles, unsuccessfully fights back tears. He fought hard to keep a smile from spreading on his face. The brunette said "Hey.." Before reaching out and gently grabbing his bicep.

It was nearly bigger than Bucky's head, and any other time, he could probably throw the Lacrosse player around like a ragdoll, but Bucky had the upper hand here. Thor is in pain, distressed, _vulnerable._ And what he's got planned for the blond, if anyone else would see it, they wouldn't believe that he could take down someone built like Thor. But whatever's inside him is hungry and it'll overpower the blond almost too easy. 

"It's okay to hurt, Thor...It's just human..." He then trailed his fingers down until he gently squeezed the blonds huge hand. He said "I hurt too.."

Thor nodded and said "I just can't believe he's gone...He wanted me to come with him that night, but...But I had to study for a test...I should be the one dead, not him.." 

The brunette kept hold of his hand and said "Come with me. Just for a while. We can walk and talk...It could help." The blond was gonna question why, but he simply nods dumbly, brainwashed. Bucky leads him away from the field, toward the woods bordering the school campus until they disappeared into the woods. 

_**@.@** _

As they walked, Thor asked "Hey, aren't you dating that Steve kid?"

If Bucky had a dollar for every time someone asked him that, he'd probably be a millionaire. There isn't a day that goes by where he doesn't think about that question. He hates labels. Labels are for soup cans and hipsters. He's been best friends with the tiny blond for years, he's stood up for Steve, they've made out, fooled around, fucked, yet...He's never claimed Steve as his boyfriend.

In his mind, Steve doesn't need to be his boyfriend when he loves him more than anything in the whole world. Steve and his Mom and the only ones who truly matter. He'd do anything for them, especially Steve. Steve's the only one whose come in to contact with Bucky and didn't expect anything from him in return. He's just...He's just a great little guy.

The brunette looked back at him and smiled. He shrugged and said "Not sure."

Thor chuckled and said "Not sure? Either you're together or not."

The brunette shrugged again as he led the blond deeper into the woods, out of sight from the rest of the world. He said "Him and I...I believe in just being free to be whatever we wanna be, dating or not."

The other athlete nodded and then realized they were going deeper into the woods, seemingly to no certain destination. He asked "Where are we going exactly?" 

Bucky smiled and said "Just thought we could go for a nice walk...Hey, you know what else Balder said to me?"

That quickly captured Thor's attention and asked "What?"

They stopped for a minute and Bucky looked back at him. He opened his mouth to speak, but closed it. Then he said "Forget it. It's stupid-"

The blond said "No, tell me.."

The brunettes eyes darted around, knowing they're deep enough to where screams could possibly go unheard.

The brunette easily turned on the shyness again and said "Well, uh...He said he always thought you and I would make a totally...Bangin' couple. Isn't that so weird?" 

The two chuckled but then Thor blinked. "He..He said banging?"

The Lacrosse player fully turned and faced him, taking a small step forward. Thor was standing with his back to a large tree that was a couple feet away, and Bucky said "Well uh...I think he heard about a crush I had on you...I still kinda do, so...I think he may have been teasin' me about it.."

Thor smiled and asked "You have a crush on me?"

Bucky nodded and grinned. "Yeah...It's stupid, it's stupid, but...I always kinda liked the idea of...What it could be like to fuck you.." Eyes trailing down his body before flicking back up to his face. "Dreamed of how it could be...Seeing if your cock is as big and perfect as the rest of you.." Stepping closer and closer to the blond. 

Bucky's always had an effect on people. Guys and girls, didn't matter. He's sure he's turned plenty of straight gay, and since the fire, it feels like that magic has tripled. He could probably sell a Big Mac to a cow without breaking a sweat.

He stepped closer, closing the space between them, kissing the Quarterback hungrily. Thor's hands immediately went to his hips and kissed him back.

_**@.@** _

Steve was in the kitchen making a sandwich. He turned on the radio his mom kept in the kitchen and it was playing some song.

He never heard it before, but it sounded good. When the song ended, a radio host said "And that was "Through The Trees" by Low Shoulder, and let me tell you guys, this has been going through the roof in the past few days."

Steve had perked up when he heard Low Shoulder name being mentioned, and started to really listen as the guy talked about them being "unlikely heroes" the night the Ragnarök burned to the ground.

"Eyewitnesses say the boys helped numerous people escape the blaze, risking their own lives in the process. That's rock n' roll with a conscience, ladies and gentlemen. Had a lot of requests for that one...And guess what? We're honoured to have Low Shoulder in the studio right now. How are you guys holding up?"

A different guy, Steve assumed it's the lead singer sighing and said "Maintaining, man. It's not easy, but you know the real heroes...are the survivors, their families, and the people who lost their lives that night. I just hope we can get that one tad of that courage...And spear it in our new album."

Steve chuckled and shook his head. Whether they actually helped anyone out of the fire, he's not sure. But the lead singer sounds like a douchebag for using the fire and everyone who died and their families and friends affected by it, to promote an album. The blond shook it off and finished his sandwich.

**@.@**

The kissing started to intensify, and part of Bucky hopes the other athlete fucks him till he can't sit for days. He almost feels bad for what'll happen, but he's starting to get hungry again. Bucky stopped long enough to peel his shirt off, dropping it carelessly to the ground.

He smiled and when Thor touched him again, he recoiled. He said "You're warm. Why are you so warm?"

The brunette simply smiled and went in and kissed him again. Thor shrugged it off and pulled him close again. His hands moved from his waist, down to his ass, the brunette moaning as the jock squeezed his cheeks through his tight jeans.

The Quarterback tried to keep up with him, but Bucky was pulling at his Letterman, trying to get it off. Thor helped and next thing he knows, his shirt gets torn open, literally. He wasn't entirely surprised, but then the brunette was kissing him with renewed ferocity. The rest of the woods remain dead silent.

A few squirrels approach the clearing, and Thor watches them warily with one open eye as the Lacrosse player kisses him. Then a deer wanders into the clearing. Then a fox. The animals pause in their tracks and watch, motionless. It's an eerie, unnatural tableau. Animals continue to gather.

"Bucky...Buck-" Bucky pulls back, becoming annoyed.

"What?" Not bothering to hide his annoyed tone. 

The Quarterback said **"** Look." He gestures to the animals who are watching, still as statues. A few crows fluttering to a nearby tree, perching themselves on a branch.

It actually surprised Bucky, but he smiled. He then looked at the uncomfortable blond and said **"** Mm-hmm. They're waiting."

Thor looked back at Bucky and said "Uh, okay.." Bucky unbuttons and unzips Thor's jeans and smiles, running his hand up and down the hard, toned body before reaching down and slipping his hand into the band of his boxers, taking him with his hand. They moaned, and Bucky quickly kissed Thor again while working the blonds cock to harness, even as Thor still eyeing the animals.

"Do you miss Balder?"

Thor snapped back to reality and looked at Bucky confused. He blinked and said "Of course."

Bucky nodded and said "Don't worry. You'll see your buddy again, real soon."

Thor chuckled, eyes moving up to gesture at the sky, asking "What, you mean like in heaven someday? **"** Looking back down at him.

The Lacrosse players grinned and slowly shook his head. "Nope."

Suddenly all 6'3", 220 pounds of Thor was thrown back against the tree as if he weighted nothing at all. The Quarterback watched in horror as Bucky's jaw unhinged and stretched out like some goddamn snake. His teeth got longer, razor sharp and his eyes changed color. The last thing Thor heard was this horrific roar and let out a blood curdling scream of his own as the brunette lunged at him, tearing into his flesh.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am a God. No more victims, right?

The sun was setting and a hysterical scream pierced the football field. EMT's wheeled a gurney with the mutilated corpse of Thor Odinson, covered by a body bag. They wheeled it towards an ambulance, before lifting it inside, closing the doors. 

The ambulance took off with the body, but the four police cars remained parked near the woods, which are blocked off with yellow police tape. Near the woods, Thor's mother and father were crying over their son, trying to finish speaking with the police officers.

The sounds of his mothers screams, and threats given by Thor's father to whoever killed his son, carried across the field. Earlier before they showed up, after Bucky finally felt satisfied, he headed even deeper into the woods, deciding he needed a swim. He knew there was a lake this way, which is usually popular, but he was the only one around, happy with having the lake all to himself.

The water was eerily calm, but it didn't phase him. He swam underwater, letting all his worries and thoughts disappear as he pushed along. He finally moved swam up until his head broke the surface, taking a deep breath and exhaling.  

From there, he gliding through the water, swimming at the same pace as before, in no rush. All evidence that he just munched on the star Quarterback, washed away in the water. Thankfully the clothes he was wearing were black, and if any blood got on it, it couldn't be seen. He'll wash them some in the water when he gets out, just in case.

He's never been so calm and serene in all his life. Totally at peace. He turned and swam all the way back to the pier near the shore, and hoisted himself up, cold air hitting his exposed skin. He didn't feel it, his skin was so warm, he could see heat steaming off his skin as if he was taking a hot shower.

He was stark naked when he got back onto the pier, dripping wet. He ran his tongue over her teeth briefly and nonchalantly picks a small piece of Thor's meat out from between his two front teeth, like he just finished eating ribs for dinner. He shook his head like a dog, water shooting out from his hair, before reaching for his clothes. He had folded them into neat pile on the pier before he dived in.

After giving his clothes a quick little wash, he pulled them back on and walked off into the woods, heading for home as if nothing out of the ordinary has happened.

**_@.@_ **

Steve was in his room reading a comic book, when his phone started ringing. He saw it was Bucky calling and quickly answered.

"Hey."

Music can be heard in the background, playing from the brunettes stereo. Bucky stood before his full body mirror in his underwear, admiring himself. His body had almost zero body fat, only covered by well defined, toned muscle.

The brunette grinned and said "I am sooooo happy!"

Steve smiled a little, happy Bucky was in a better mood, but it was the wrong time for anyone to be happy right now. "Goodie for you."

"You know when you kiss someone for the first time, and you get to feeling like your whole body feels like it's on _vibrate?_ "

Steve knows that feeling. He felt it with his very first kiss, every time Bucky kisses him, looks at him, touches him, fucks him. He felt chills rush down his boney spine just thinking about it. He nodded as if he could see it and said "Yeah. **"**

The older boy started messing with his hair and said "It's that good."

 **"** Lucky you. See, I'm still kind of depressed about, you know, the giant smoldering funeral pyre that happened in the next town."

Bucky stopped messing with his hair and rolled his eyes. He sighed and said "Move-on dot org, Steve! It's over. Life's too short to mope over some small town pig roast everyone's gonna forget about."

Steve shakes his head in disbelief. The Bucky he knew before Friday night wouldn't say anything like that. "That's really sweet, Buck."

The older boy shrugged and said "Just telling it like it is, nobody really cares about each other unless something bad happens. Besides, you should be happy for me. I'm having the best day since, like Jesus invented the calendar."

"Jesus didn't invent the calendar, Buck."

The older boy said "Whatever, you know what I mean."

Steve's phone suddenly beeps, alerting him he's either got a text or a call-waiting. When he checked, he saw someone was calling. He said "That's my other line."

Bucky frowns and said "So blow it off."

The blond said "It'll just be a second, I promise."

The brunette pouted and said "Boo. I'm crossing you out." Drawing a mini-X in the air.

When Steve answered he asked "Hello?"

"I need to see you right now." It was Sam. "Can you meet me at the park in 20 minutes?" Sam lives almost right across from the park, and the high school was just down the road from there. He walks to and from school every day.

Steve said "Uh, I could probably make it in 15, why?"

The other boy said "I'll tell you when you get here."

While he waited, Bucky grabbed his Zippo lighter, flicks it on, watching a flame appear. He smiled and stuck his tongue out, hesitating before bringing the lighter up, letting the flame touch the tip of his tongue.

It didn't hurt one bit, but he watched as where the flame burned started turning black, before he pulled the lighter away. He smiled with his tongue still sticking out, as it quickly healed back to normal.

After Steve ended his call with Sam, he went back to Bucky. He said "Hey, I gotta to go. I have to meet Sam at the park."

"I am a God."

That gave Steve an uneasy feeling, but quickly shrugged it off and chuckled. "Yeah, sure you are Pal. Alright I gotta go."

"You know, you two have been hanging around a lot lately.."

The blond asked "So? What's it to you? Don't tell me the famous Bucky Barnes is jealous?"

Bucky snorted and said "Please. And I'm just observing...I've seen the way he's looked at you since like...Sophomore year. Even before you two became BFF's."

He didn't have time for this. He sighed and said "He's not my BFF, Buck, you are. But what's your point here?"

Bucky smirked and said "I usually don't follow racial stereotyping, but if the guy is packing some serious Black Angus beef in his pants, and he wants a piece of that cute, tight little ass of yours, you might be in a wheelchair for awhile."

The blond chuckled and said "Ew."

The brunette asked "What? I saw it on White Chicks."

"Good night, Bucky." Steve said smiling, ending the call. He quickly grabbed one of his light jackets before heading downstairs.

_**@.@** _

The park is dark, light only shown because of the street lamps. As the blond descends down a grassy hill, Sam is revealed, sitting on a bench by one of the lamps. He must've heard Steve approaching because he looks back at him, before looking down the street.

Steve got up to him and followed his gaze, showing some cop cars parked at what appeared to be Sam's house in the distance.

He looked back at the other boy and asked "Hey, why are the cops at your house?"

Sam shook his head and said "They're not. They're at Thor Odinson's house. He got murdered earlier.

Steve looks at him shocked. Thor is a big guy, it would probably take a lot to do some damage to him. " _What?!_ "

"Someone ripped Thor limb from limb in the woods behind the school, they _ate_ parts of him."

Steve gagged a little at the thought, and shook his head. He slowly sat down next to Sam and said "Maybe...Maybe some animals must've got to him. **"**

The other boy said "Well the guy that found him saw animals eating at his remains, but they mainly found human teethmarks."

"Oh my God..." Steve covered his mouth with his hand, and then asked "Who would do that?"

Sam shrugged and said "I don't know. It happened right after school. No one else is supposed to know yet, but my dad went over there and talked to the cops. Thor's mom is catatonic. She's just staring out the front window like a zombie mannequin robot statue."

This is a nightmare, he thought. First the fire, now Thor Odinson got torn apart and eaten? He shook his head and looked up at him. "This can't be a coincidence."

Sam frowned and asked "What do you mean?" 

Steve said "A fiery death trap Friday night, and now some Jeffrey Dahmer wannabe nibbles on our star Quarterback days later? Come on! I'm serious Sam, It's not right."

Sam chuckled and asked "What, do you think it's, like supernatural or something? Are we gonna see a black '67 Chevy Impala roll into town?? C'mon man."

Steve sighed and Sam "Maybe the bad luck's gotta be over by now, right? It can't get any worse, right? Obviously it can't. It can't. I mean...There won't be anymore victims." Steve could only hope so.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One month later. It's just wearing off or something.

A month went by so fast, Steve thought he got whiplash. They were famous. They were saints. Their neighbors only bar had burned to the ground and their star quarterback was turned into somebody's Snack Pack.

The whole country got a huge tragedy boner for them. And the press-- _God_ , they couldn't get enough of their little world of shit. A tearful candlelight vigil was held where Ragnarök stood in it's former, shitty glory. Steve and his mom went, Sam went, and he heard almost everyone softly sing along with that Low Shoulder song.

Thor's abandoned locker was plaster with notes, gifts, flowers. Down the way where the huge trophy case sat, the same kind of stuff was placed all around. Not just for Thor, but for all the other students and faculty who were killed in the fire.

The days marched on as usual, but most of them were too numb to enjoy ourselves. Most of them. Bucky still seemed completely unaffected by the tragedies, remaining a beacon of light, while the rest of the population looked grey, ashen and depressed. Even Steve looked worse than normal, but Bucky, as always, pops like a firecracker.

Still, theywere healing. Like Sam, they figured things could only get better from here. They had faith.Theywere fucking idiots.

_**@.@** _

Their teached stands solemnly in front of the class, his hands tensing and releasing nervously. Steve and almost all the rest of the class fidgeting.

 **"** Before the period ends, I have an announcement.As you know, this is the one month anniversary of the fire at the Ragnarök bar and also the murder of Thor Odinson-"

" _Boring._ "

Steve realizes the voice came from beside him, and looked at Bucky. Everyone else did the same and muttered things like _"Dick." "What a jerk!" "What is wrong with him?"_ , but Steve didn't focus on that, he focused on his best friend, who was currently hunched over, holding his head in his hands and staring down at the table. He looked rough **.**

His hair looked dull, not as good as it usually looks. His skin was losing color, his face looked frail with sunken in eyes and cheekbones that were far more noticeable than normal. His lips were cracking, he looked like he just rolled out of bed, from sleeping on the wrong side of it. He's never seen the brunette look like this before, not even when he hit puberty, but in a weird way, Steve kinda felt better seeing it.

The teacher cleared his throat and said "As I was saying, Bucky and Steve...I finally have some good news to share with all of you. The members of the rock group Low Shoulder, have decided to extend a helping hand to our community."

A ripple of excitement filled the room. Honestly Steve still doesn't know shit about them except they were at the bar, and he keeps hearing that fucking song playing on almost every radio station, but he's already getting tired of hearing about them.

"As you know, their song "Through the Trees" has become our unofficial anthem of unity and healing. So, they've decided to release it as a benefit single. 3% of the profits will go to local families who have been affected by loss.

The class is happily abuzz, except Steve, who looks appalled. "What about the other 97%?" He asked, and the buzzing around them stopped.

The teacher looked at Steve and asked "Excuse me?"

Steve chuckled and asked "Well, donating only 3%, while they keep theother 97%? I mean, that's just crass, Right?" He looks around for support, finding none.

"Crass. It means scummy, greedy...Am I the only one who actually does the vocab drills?"

After he and some Low Shoulder fangirl had a little debate on the band, the teacher told them to break it up, and the bell rang. ****Steve and Bucky started gathering their stuff and the blond said "I'm already sick of that song."

The brunette said huffed and said "Yeah. It's very poorly produced. Could the bass be any lower in the mix?" And they got up to leave.

Steve said "No offense, but you look really tired. Are you okay?"

Bucky threw a little fake smile and said "No." Mocking Steve's concerned tone. They started walking and he said "My skin is breaking out. My hair is dull and lifeless... _God_ , it's like I'm one of the normal boys."

The brunette hugged his books to his chest and that comment made Steve smooths his own hair self-consciously.

 **"** I'm fine, Stevie....It's just wearing off or something.."  

Steve raised an eyebrow and looked at him. "What's wearing off?" He suddenly became alarmed and asked "Are you on drugs??"

The older boy scoffed and gave Stebe a dirty look. "No, dickweed, I'm not. Just forget I said anything-"

Suddenly Loki appears in front of them, at Steve noticed he looked a little nervous. He usually isn't. Loki smiled at the blond and said "Hello Steve." His English accent smooth as ever.

Steve smiled and said "Hey."

Then he looked at Bucky, and the nervousness came back. "Hello James."

Bucky said "Oh, hey Loki. Listen, can I borrow your English notes again? I forgot to read Hamlet. Is he gonna fuck his mom or something?"

The Brit chuckled and said "Sure, you may borrow them. Actually, I sort of wanted to ask you something."

The brunette sighed and said "You want to know if I'll go out with you."

Loki chuckled, a nervous grin on his face. He said "Oh no...Well, yes--How did you-"

Bucky said"Just go ahead with the pitch." Loki awkwardly shift his weight from one foot to the other, picking at his black painted nails, Steve thought it was cute.

The Brit finally cleared his throat and said **"** Well, we've been having a lot of fun in class, you and I, and I just thought maybe we could go to see movie or something. There's a midnight showing of The Rocky Horror Picture Show at the Bijou...If that's something you'd be interested in seeing, of course.."

Bucky stood and thought for a minute before asking "Hmm...Isn't that the movie with the guy wearing lingerie that's singing?"

Loki nodded and smiled. "Yes."

The brunette said "Yeah um, I'm still iffy about that, I didn't really like it the first couple times I saw it, I haven't seen it in like two years."

Loki nodded and said "Oh, well...I'm sorry to hear that..." Rejection bloomed across his face and said "But uh, fuck it, Never mind then."

He turns to walk down the hallway, but then something changes in him. He quickly turns and says "Wait! Loki!"

Loki turned around and Bucky motion him over. When he was standing in front of him, the brunette asked "Why don't you just come over to my place tonight? I got a decent size horror collection in my room, maybe we can have a little marathon or something."

The brunette grinned and said "I got your number, so I'll text you my address, okay?" 

The Brit grinned as well, and lifting his head high in triumph. "Okay! See you then?" And walked off.

Steve chuckled and said "That was random." Looking at the older boy.

Bucky didn't smile with him and said "I'm used to people asking me out, Steve."

Sam suddenly appears behind Steve and drapes his arm over her shoulder. Startling the blond a little.

Steve said "Hey" before leaning up to kiss Sam. After Sam asked to hang out before Thor was murdered, they started hanging out a lot more. After one movie date, Sam was dropping Steve off back home, when he leaned in and kissed him. Steve kissed him back, and they've been together since.

Sam's a good guy, and with everything that's gone on, and Bucky continuing to get weirder and weirder, being with Sam has been a great distraction and he feels more relaxed. At least Sam has officially labeled them a couple, and so has Steve. He feels happier.

Bucky frownsat seeing them kiss, but puts on a smile as soon as they look back at him.

"Hi Sam.." Bucky says, giving him what looked to be a dirty look, mixed with something else. That made Steve put his arm around Sam protectively, just in case.

The brunette sighed and said "Igotta go. See you later, Steve." Not giving either of them a chance to say by before he turned and took off.

Sam chuckled and asked "What's his problem?"

Steve shrugged and said "No idea."

The other boy nodded and asked "Talking to your good pal Loki Laufeyson again, I see?"

The blond smiled at the jealousy in his tone and said "Actually, He was just asking Grumpy Cat out on a date."

Sam raised an eyebrow and asked "Really? Huh. Hey, is it cool if I come over tonight?"

Steve smiled and nodded. "Sure. I'd like that." 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki. Sam comes over. I need you hopeless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, there will be a part or two leading up to Loki's death is changed, but I good you enjoy it either way :). And this chapter will be a little shorter than the others.

That night, Loki headed towards where Bucky instructed him. But as he grew closer to the destination, something wasn't wrong. He holds up his phone to re-read the directions he gave him.

_**Turn left on Camerford and you're there. first house on right. 1004 Camerford. C-ya! ;p.'** _

The street is dark and almost too quiet, then he remembered that this is where new housing developments were being made, and the identical units still appear to be under construction.

There aren't even any streetlights here, a bad sign. The teens brows furrow in confusion, because it seemed no one even lives here yet. 

 ****Sure enough, the house number is 1004. He should go home, tell Bucky he has to cancel last minute. But then again, he wonders if the brunette would even wanna see him again if he canceled.

He sighed and said "Calm yourself, Loki...Just a creepy, abandoned house. No big deal." But grabbed his pocket knife from the console, just in case, before putting the car into park.

**_@.@_ **

Steve was in the kitchen when he got a knock at the door. He looked back and said "Coming!" Before heading over to answer. He smiled when he could see Sam through the see through curtain thing on the door, and opened it up. 

The two smiled at each other and Steve moved out of the way to let him in before closing the door behind them. 

They shared a quick kiss before Sam asked "Your mom on swing shift again tonight?"

Steve nodded and said "One of the many perks of being a nurse. C'mon."

**_@.@_ **

When Loki realized he wouldn't be able to get through the front door, and looks up, noticing a glow coming from an upstairs window.

After moving down the side of the house, he ungracefully but successfully climbed through an open window, and hears soft music coming from upstairs.

There's  piles of sawdust and building materials everywhere, so it's clear this house and the other ones won't be finished for a long time.

"James? Anyone there?" The music upstairs grows slightly louder as he slowly made up the creaking stairs. He kept his hand on his pocket, fingers wrapping around the closed knife, just in case he needs to be ready.

He continued to follow the music into an empty bedroom. The dark room is filled with blazing candles melting and pooling into bizarre shapes. A single blanket is spread out on the floor. He shivers and then jumps when he hears "You made it." Coming from behind him.

Bucky stood in the doorway, smiling, still looking rough from earlier. The light from the candles casts a creepy light on his smiling face.

A nervous smile spread on Loki's face as he asked **"** What's going on? This isn't really your house, is it?" Dumb question.

The brunette shook his head and smiled. **"** No baby. This is our house, just for you and me. We can play Just Mommy and Daddy." Stepping in front of him, pulling jacket and shirt off.

Loki swallowed as Bucky drew closer and asked "Do you even know my last name?"

The Lacrosse player rolled his eyes and chuckled "Laufeyson. I'm not stupid, Loki...But I'm surprised...I've been sending you signals all year. Couldn't you tell? You give me such a hard on." And then they're kissing.

Loki was still confused and a little afraid, but slowly started to ease into it, remaining cautious.

**_@.@_ **

Steve and Sam went up to Steve's room and sat on his bed. Sam asked "How you holdin' up?"

The blond shrugged and asked "Not sure...Depends on what you're meaning by it."

The other boy scooted closer to him and gave him a look. He said "You know what I mean." Probably meaning Bucky.

Steve sighed and said "It's like he's 2 different people...He's really changed a lot since he left that night...At some moments, he's normal, happy...Other's it's like he's a total stranger..." He felt tears in his eyes and he swallowed. "He's really starting to scare me, Sam. I'm losing my best friend, and it feels like I can't do anything about it."

**_@.@_ **

As they kissed, Loki opened his eyes and jumped back when he saw some rats scurrying across the floor.

The brunette chuckled and asked "You scared? I thought boys like you liked vermin and death and shit...Well, there you go." Before stepping back in, his hands moving to unbuckle Loki's belt. Once he got it undone, he quickly unbuckled and unzipped his jeans, pulling them down to Loki's pale thighs.

Somehow his underwear stayed on, and the brunette looked down. He smirked and said "Nice hardware, Ace." Before kissing him again. After a few minutes, Bucky pulled back and opened his eyes. Loki watched stunned as his eyes changed to what looked to be a yellow color, but looked white from the dim lighting.

The other boy couldn't believe it and quietly said "No way.." Slowly backing up. Bucky's eyes changed back to normal, and Loki kept backing away until something sharp cut the back of his wrist. "Ow! Shit!"

Bucky said "Aww man, you okay? Here, let me look at it." Quickly grabbing his wrist. Loki cried out when the brunette started crushing his hand, sickening crunches and snaps heard loud and clear. 

Bucky smiled and then it slowly disappeared. "I need you frightened." When Loki tried to pull himself away, he wailed again when the brunette jerked him forward, dislocating his shoulder from its socket, more sickening crunches as he lands on the floor.

He has to act fast. He drew the knife from his pocket, flipped it open and quickly drove it clean through Bucky's palm. The brunette cried out and held his injured hand, gritting his teeth as he pulled it out. His hand shook, blood dripping down to the dirty floor, and his eyes flicked back to the other injured teen.

Bucky slowly panted and said "You're _really_ going to regret doing that."

**_@.@_ **

Sam put his arm around the blond and said "Hey, hey, c'mon now." Pulling him close. He kissed the top of Steve's head and said "Whatever he's going through, he's probably just going through some phase or something."

Steve said "Sam, he was gone for days, he showed up to my house looking like he was dead or something, this has got to be more than just some "phase." Something's really wrong with him, but I don't know everything, cause he won't tell me anything!"

He sighed and rubbed his face with his hand. He said "I'm sorry...This is probably the last thing you wanna hear."

Sam chuckled and said "I don't mind. Got nothing better to do around here." Making them both laugh. 

Steve looked at him and smiled. "Thank you...I'm glad you came over." 

The other boy smiled and said "Anytime." Before leaning in for a kiss.

**_@.@_ **

The brunette pinned Loki to the ground, straddling his lap. He looked down at him and said _"I need you hopeless."_ His eyes changing back to the yellow. Loki felt him tear his shirt open, leaving his lean, toned torso exposed. 

The tone in his voice was mixed with something deeper and gutteral. It reminds Loki of Demons or something that he's seen in movies.

He pleads for Bucky to let him go, but watching helpless as his tilts his head up towards the ceiling. The Lacrosse player felt his jaw unhinging and stretching inhumanly wide open just like it did with Thor, and felt his teeth growing, sharpening. 

He dragged his blunt nails down Loki's body and let out a deep by high pitched roar, bringing his head down, his mouth ravenously tearing into the flesh of the screaming teens throat. The flicker of the candles cast a shadow on them, Bucky feeding, Loki's blood spraying up from his jugular and whatever else the brunette tore into. 

He fed from he throat, his chest, his stomach, not stopping even after Loki finally stopped screaming, choking on his own blood. He drank and fed until he felt full to burst, the beast inside him finally satisfied.

He groaned and licked his lips, fingers and mouth stained with blood. He grinned and cleaned up a little before deciding he wanted to pay Steve a visit. He hasn't gone over to his place in awhile.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Bucky tells Steve what happened that night. (Part 1, sort of)

Steve walked with Sam downstairs, saying and kissing him goodnight before stepping outside.

He stopped and looked back at the blond. "Hey. Things will get better. Alright?"

Steve hoped so, and nodded. He smiled and said "Okay. Be careful."

The other boy smirked and said "Always, Babe." Before walking off. Steve suddenly remembered Bucky saying the very same thing to him the last time he was truly Steve's best friend.

The blond sighed and trudged back upstairs to his room, grabbing some clean clothes for a quick shower before bed. When he was done, he went back into the dark room, tossed the wadded up clothes in his hands in the dirty clothes basket, and got into bed.

He sighed and curled up on his side, closing his eyes. He failed to see a mass curled up in bed beside him, covered by his comforter. The mass moved onto his other side and said "Hi!" In a cheery tone.

The blonds eyes shot open and he yelled, quickly moving to turn his lamp on. He stood at the foot of the bed and saw it was Bucky.

The brunette chuckled and said "Geez Stevie, relax! It's just me-"

_"Get out!"_

Bucky was freshly showered and wearing Steve's old Evil Dead shirt. Suddenly Steve realized Bucky's appearance. His skin had color again, as smooth and flawless as it was before he looked rough.

His hair had more volume to it, somewhat neat. His full pouty lips weren't cracked anymore, full of color, smooth. His face didn't look frail, his eyes were bright, not sunken in. He looked good as new.

He smiled at the blond, moving and sitting onto his knees, near the edge of the bed. But we always share your bed when I come over.."

"I'm not gonna bite you." He got a little closer, even kneeling on the bed, he was still taller than Steve. He smiled and gently brushing his fingers along the blonds damp bangs before gently taking his face in his hands.

Steve stood frozen, watching as the brunette leaned in and gently pressed his lips to his. They hadn't kissed or done anything since the night of the fire. And even though he's with Sam now, a great part of him misses this.

When the brunette kissed him again, the same feather light touch, Steve kissed back the same way. Bucky smiled when he pulled back, just a fraction of an inch before diving right back in, this time slipping the tip of his tongue between the blonds lips.

They moaned as their tongues gently pushed together, and Bucky kissed him one last time before pulling back. He kept his eyes on the blond as he slowly got down on his back. Steve looked blinked down at him before following, slotting his tiny body between Bucky's legs, leaning down to kiss him this time. Bucky grinned.

They laid there and kissed, Bucky carefully locking his hips around the blonds tiny hips, hands roaming from his waist down to his ass. He felt the brunette slip his hands up under the hem of his shirt, hot fingers ghosting over his back. When he realized Bucky was pushing it up, he pulled back and peeled it off before bringing his lips back to the smiling older boy.

Steve gasped a little when Bucky easily flipped them over, Steve on his back with Bucky now in between his legs. A mischievous grin spread across the brunettes face and moved down, kissing a trail down his neck. 

He stopped when he saw small bruises already on Steve, Love Bites not made by him, and realized they were from Sam. He growled and went back to kissing Steve's lips hard, drawing a surprised moan from the blonds lips as he started rocking his hips back and forth, their cocks rubbing against each other through their clothes.

As soon as Bucky leaned down and started kissing him again, Steve suddenly just snapped out of it, as if he were in a trance. He quickly pushed the brunette off, rolled over, and half yelled  _"What the fuck is happening??"_

Bucky busted up laughing and plopped back down on the bed, saying "Whoa. I have never heard you drop the F-bomb before!"

Steve got off the bed and quickly pulled his shirt back on. When he looked at Bucky, the brunette was still laughing. He paced back and forth a little, rubbing his face with his hands. He shook his head and said "I'm calling the police." Not knowing what else to do at this point.

"Go ahead, narc me out. I've got the cops in my back pocket, Stevie. I was fucking a cadet, remember?" Referring to Brock Rumlow, whom Steve's met a few times.

Steve sighed and asked "What do you want?"

I want to explain some things to you...And best friends don't keep secrets. Right?" Smiling warmly at the blond.

Steve nods. The brunette nodded back and asked "Okay, so remember the night of the fire? Well, I got really messed up. And those guys in Low Shoulder? Totally evil. They're basically agents of Satan with really awesome haircuts...I figured that out as soon as we got into their molester van."

Steve's eyes widened and asked "You got in their van?? After I told you not to??" 

Bucky rolled his eyes and said "Well slow your roll there Pal, let me explain. After the fire broke out, I lost Clint and Laura. Brock was there, didn't know where he was..." He simply shrugged and Steve stayed focused on him.

"Somehow I managed to get out...Like as soon as the band started playing that stupid song, I was in this sort of trance...I snapped out of it long enough to find a way out, thankfully.

When I got out, The singer guy...Nikolai, came up to me. I was pretty shook up and offered me a ride home. I tried to take my car, but it wouldn't start for some reason. Clint's keys were still with him inside the burning building, and I don't know how to hot wire a car.

So when he came up and offered, I accepted and got in their van...I know, I know, I promised I wouldn't but...I just wanted to get home or come see you.." His eyes fixed up at Steve, eyes glossy with tears. He swallowed and continued.

_**@.@** _

Bucky sat crouched next to each other in the back of their van, Bucky hugging his knees to his chest. None of them were speaking, but kept the guys in the back with him kept staring at him...He was still messed up from what just happened, but soon realized they weren't taking him home.

He looked around at the other guys and asked "Guys? Where are we going?"

Nickolai, who was driving them deeper into the woods, said "Oh, just a shortcut, don't worry about it." A blatant lie.

The brunette 's eyes wandered around the van. The inside was decorated with glow-in- the-dark stuff, Satanic imagery painted all over the walls: Goats heads, pentagrams, and strange coded writing. He looks down and sees a few books sliding around on the floor: "Spells and Incantations," "Summoning the Beast," and a copy of the Black Mass.

He hugs himself more and stupidly asked "Are you guys rapists?"

The band members just laughed and one of the guys asked "Do we even know if he's really a virgin?"

Bucky felt a twinge of hope and thought maybe if he lies, he can save himself. Even though he knew he wasn't a virgin.

He quickly nodded and said "Yes...Yes, I'm a virgin. I've never done sex ever, I don't even know how. So maybe you should find someone who does...Know how.."

Nikolai chuckled and said "Told you, Dirk. You owe me a beer."

As soon as the van had stopped, they went to get out, and Bucky kicked the guy in front of him before taking off. They chased after him and the brunette could've gotten away, if he didn't trip over a leave covered branch. It sent him flying and twisted his ankle.

They caught up and kicked at him before dragging him back to where they were originally going. After a few minutes, Bucky spotted a crude stone altar illuminated by moonlight.

_**@.@** _

Steve sat captivated, shocked at what he was saying, and how eerily calm and relaxed he looked, eyes fixed down on the bed, knees hugged to his chest as he spoke. "What did they do to you?

Bucky looked at him momentarily and said "Just let me finish. So after they dragged me back, they tied me down, and used a bandana as a gag..."

**_@.@_ **

The teen screamed and pleaded for them to let him go. Tears were blinding him, and he prayed to God that he'd live through this and see his mom and his best friend again.

Nikolai pulled out a single piece of paper and a guy asked "That's it?"

Nikolai nodded and said "Yeah. I found it online." Rolling his eyes. He unfolds the piece of paper and clears his throat.

"We come here tonight to sacrifice the body of-" then stops. He leans down and pulls Bucky's gag down. "What's your name again? Billy?"

The brunette whimpered and said "My name is Bucky."

The singer nodded and said "Cool."

He went to speak again, but Bucky said "Please!... _Please!_ Let me go! I'll do anything, anything you want, I won't tell anyone, I swear!"

Nikolai examines him with an appraising eye. He then kneeled down and sighed. He met Bucky's eyes and asked "Do you know how hard it is to make it as an indie band these days? There are so many of us, and we're all so cute and it's like if you don't get on Letterman or some retarded soundtrack, you're screwed, okay?

Satan is our only hope. We're working with the beast now. And we've got to make a really big impression on him. And to do that, we're going to have to butcher you. And bleed you. And then Dirk here is gonna wear your face."

Bucky whimpered and Dirk gave him a horrified look. Nikolai quickly said "Relax, I'm kidding about the face thing. But the rest is gonna happen."

An idea popped into Bucky's head and he said "My Aunt...My Aunt is a publicist! I could make T-Shirts, me and my friends could be apart of you street team, _please!_ "

The singer said "Sorry, Sport. But hey, who knows? Maybe we'll write a song about you! That'd be pretty neat, huh? Alright got some lyrics goin' in my head."

The brunette continued to struggle against the bindings, and almost got free, but the others kept hitting him to keep him still.

He was too busy praying in his head, seeing his life flash before his eyes as Nikolai said "With deepest malice, we deliver this virgin unto thee..." Raising a huge knife up, holding it with both hands, the others admiring his reflection in the blade.

Dirk said "Dude, that is a hot murder weapon! **"**

The singer stopped for a second and looked at him. He smiled and said "t's a Bowie knife.."

"Bowie. Nice."

Nikolai focuses his attention back to the weeping boy and said "Alright, this is gonna be gnarly!" Before bringing it down, Bucky screaming as he relentlessly beat and stabbed him.

_**@.@** _

Steve's expression is both incredulous and horrified. Bucky however is totally matter-of-fact. He picks at his nails with a wooden cuticle stick from Steve's nightstand.

Steve swallowed and tears pool in his eyes just thinking about what they did to him. "They killed you?"

The brunette huffed and looked at him. **"** I'm here, aren't I? I mean, yeah. They went Benihana on my ass with that knife, and it should've killed me. But for some reason...It didn't."

This was getting to be too much. Steve can handle a lot of things, but a lot of stress fucks him up, just like it would for anyone. He felt a cold, sadness spreading through his heart, knowing the real Bucky died a month ago and something else that looked and sounded just like him, came back.  _"Maybe it did."_


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Part 2) see you at school. Some Paranormal research.

The brunette stared him for a minute before waving his hand, saying "Whatever, anyway, I don't really remember what happened after that. I woke up hours later and after a couple days, I just...Found my way back to you."

_**@.@** _

When he woke up, Bucky cried out in pain. Not from the stab wounds, or being beaten, but it felt like there was something worse. It felt like something got inside him, and it hurt worse than anything he's ever experienced in his whole life.

He was afraid. He looked around him and didn't know where he was, and he just felt.... _Starving_. Like he hadn't eaten in days. He knew he had to get something to eat, and get home before Steve and his mom have an Aneurysm.

He tried his phone in his front pocket, but it had gotten broken during his struggling. He had no clue where he was, or have far he was from home. He was so hungry. He thought if he went hungry any longer, he'd snap.

He managed to hunt down a deer and tore it to pieces. He had no experience hunting and felt bad for the poor thing, but he had to eat. He managed to get a couple more after that, but it didn't cease his hunger completely.

He wandered for hours, until he found a main road. Staggering down the street, battered, mutilated and bloody, hoping he was going the right way to Steve's house.

_**@.@** _

The blond nodded, thinking back to his surprise guest before saying "I remember."

Bucky reached over and gently took Steve's hand in his. "I couldn't bring myself to hurt you. I mean...You, my mom...And hell your mom too...You're all I've really got...But I felt _so hungry._ I had to do something."

**_@.@_ **

As he wandered down the road, he heard a faint coughing. The brunette stopped and saw a hunched figure walking down the opposite side of the street. It's Helmut from Sokovia, the foreign exchange student. He's covered in soot and looks traumatized and lost.

Bucky shuffles towards him and said "Helmut." His voice low and gravelly from being thirsty.

The other boy looked at him, taking a step towards him, and then stopped. Their eyes meet. Bucky slowly crosses the street, hoping not to spook him even more.

"You made it out." Helmut coughs, but nods. His English isn't the best, but he's been working on understanding it better.

Bucky asked "Are you lost?" Another nod.

"Does your host family know you're alive?" This time, he shakes his head no. 

This grabbed the Lacrosse players attention. "Does anyone know you're alive?" another no.

Bucky nodded and gave him a reassuring smile. He took his hand and said "Come with me. We'll sort this out. I know a shortcut back into town." Which was a lie, but he nods again. As soon as they disappeared into the woods, Helmut Zemo was never seen or heard from again. His host family and everyone else assumed he died in the fire.

After that he was found by a guy. He seemed like a nice man. He offered Bucky a place to stay and a ride. He had a family too. As soon as they stepped foot in his house, he slaughtered them all. He kept well fed until he stole the guys car and headed back into town. He then ditched the car, and wound up at Steve's.

He didn't bother bathing. He knew he'd be feeding then once he was in the guys house, so why waste perfectly clean clothes. After he left Steve's, he snuck back into his own house while his mom was asleep. He cleaned himself up, and even though she thew a fit about how worried sick she was, he assured her he was okay.

_**@.@** _

"Ever since then, I just somehow knew what I needed to do to be strong. And when I'm full--like I am right now--I'm like...Un-killable. I can do shit like this."

He takes the cuticle stick and stabs into his own forearm and drags it through down the inside of his wrist. Steve gasps loudly and covers his mouth, looking at Bucky like he was insane.

"No, no, it's really cool, just watch." After he pulls out the stick, the two watched as the wound completely heals, in a matter of seconds. 

The brunette grinned and asked "That's some X-Men shit, right?"

Steve then looked up at Bucky and asked "What do you mean, "when you're full"? What about the chicken you ate? Why were you covered in blood? You didn't even look human.." Even though Bucky just made it 150% clear that he _is not_ human, after what he told Steve and what he just did to his arm.

The brunette sighed and gave Steve a sympathetic smile. "You should talk to someone about these disturbing thoughts you're having, Stevie.."

She chuckled and shook his head, getting up from the bed. "I mean it, everyone's worried about you, man. Especially Sam, I think. If you keep going on like this, he may start having second thoughts about you."

Steve pointed at his bedroom door and said _"Leave!"_

Bucky pouted and said "Come on. Let me stay the night! I know I've been busy lately, but...I hardly see you anymore.." Steve shook his head and felt the tears coming back. He moved, turning his back to Bucky and the brunette rolls his eyes.

Steve heard him get out of bed, pulling his shoes on. He walked over to the second-story window and opens it up.

Steve turned and asked "What are you doing?"

The brunette said "Uh, you said to leave. See you at school." He watched as he climbed up onto the pane and leaped out into the night.

Steve stands in stunned silence for a few moments. Then he creeps over to the window and looks out. Nothing. Bucky was gone. Steve closed and locked the window before crying himself to sleep.

_**@.@** _

Loki Laufeyson was found dead in an abandoned house in a housing development, still under construction. One of the construction workers found him. He was found ripped apart, pretty much hollowed out, with his pants around his calves. He even had rats hanging out, all cozy inside his corpse.

Steve and Sam went to his funeral, and kept a respectful distance, but he didn't see Bucky there. Even though Bucky was most likely the last person he saw alive. He didn't see him at the other funerals or the vigil at the Ragnarök either. When a couple of his friends were crying over his coffin, wanting to join him in "the darkness", Loki's dad spoke up.

"Yeah, you're right...I'm pretty sure my son wouldn't have liked being eaten by a fucking cannibal and buried before his 18th birthday, Wow, you must have known him so well!" Someone tried to stop him, but he wasn't done yet. He stepped over towards them, scaring them a little.

"By the time they found Loki in that _godforsaken_ house, he looked like lasagna with teeth. I'd know--I had to identify the remains. My boy's not in the realm of the undead. He's not flying around in the firmament with magical wings of flame. He's in an overpriced rosewood box that's headed six feet downtown.," He kicks at the coffin to illustrate.

He looked like he was about to break down and cry again, and he looked back at them. "So you can take your pain and shove it up your asses, kids...I got the monopoly on pain."

They watched him drop down next to the coffin like they were, and sobbed. Steve felt a tear roll down his cheek, and Sam wrapped his arm around his waist, pulling him closer.

**_@.@_ **

Steve searched their schools library, up and down, looking for a possible explanation. After finding their sad excuse for an occult section, he started reading. One book was more helpful than others and one thing stood out to him the most:  ** _'INCUBI & SUCCUBI'_**

"An Incubus is a Demon in male form who, according to mythological and legendary traditions, lies upon women in order to engage in sexual activity with them. Its female counterpart is a Succubus. Salacious tales of Incubi and Succubi have been told for many centuries in traditional societies. Some traditions hold that repeated sexual activity with an Incubus or Succubus may result in the deterioration of health, mental state, or even death..."

But then again, these were Demons who crave sex, not the flesh or blood of humans. Then he stumbled upon something else. _**'DEMONIC TRANSFERENCE'**_

"Essentially any substance or activity that destabilizes a persons personality, compromises their judgement, or allows a person to become effectively drunk with a substance, which invites another spirit to influence them..." 

He was about to close the book completely and move on, when he read the next paragraph. "With their guard ‘down’, they are open to the influence of these other spirits, and some of them are extremely Demonic. They exhibit their presence with sickness, behaviors that include stealing, killing, or destruction. After some time of influence they eventually are fully welcome in by this compromised individual, so the Demon has full access and control.." 

"Forever feed on flesh to sustain..."

"Destroying a Demon. These Demons are weakest when hungry. But a blade to the heart is the surest way to kill the beast..."

Steve's hardly slept in days and he sure does look it. They did a big memorial assembly for Loki at school, and they had to watch another presentation about curfews and the buddy system and how to deal with grief.

But nobody seemed to care anymore. Sorrow was last week's emotion. Steve sat and looked out at the crowded hallway, seeing Bucky a few feet away, talking to one of his Lacrosse buddies.

He watched as the brunette looked over, his eyes landing on the tired blond. He smiled, genuine, but then when someone passed in front of him, when he was in view again, his teeth and mouth were covered in blood as he still smiled. When Steve blinked, the blood was gone. Another hallucination cause by sleep deprivation.

They haven't spoken since their encounter in Steve's room...In actuality, Steve hasn't really spoken to anyone, and they're starting to notice.

After school that day, Steve needed Sam to come over so he could show him his research. He's got a pot of pages printed out, all in a folder he labeled _**BUCKY.**_

After the teen got finished with track practice, he showered up and checked his phone. He had a new text from Steve.

_**I need to see you. Come over when you finish practice?**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay just to note, my knowledge on Demonic possession or transference is very limited, obviously, but I have added a couple little bits of research, some from the movie itself, and the Incubi/Succubi thing is from Wikipedia (not that resourceful, but just go with it), and the bit of Demonic Transference is from Quora and if I add anymore from there, I'll source that too.
> 
> Sorry of those parts aren't great :/. I'll have to brush up on my Demonology some more :p.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please don't go to the dance.

Steve sat in his computer chair, fiddling with his hands. Sam patiently sat and waited for his boyfriend to speak. Steve finally sighed and said "I'm sorry for being so...Fucked up, these past few weeks. This whole mess has just been taking a toll on me, and I don't know how much more I can take.."

Sam leaned forward and said "Steve. You know you can talk to me about anything. Right?"

The blond nodded and said "Yeah, about that...I've got something to show you." He gripped his research in his hands and took a deep breath. "Okay...Bucky's evil."

The other boy nodded and said "I know."

The blond rolled his eyes and said "No, I mean, he's actually evil. Not high school evil.' I've been through the occult section of the library five times."

Sam raised an eyebrow and asked "Our library has a occult section?"

Steve nodded and said "Yeah, it's uh--its really small...You have to read this."

He handed Sam the folder and opened it to the first page. "Demon-"

"Demonic transference. It's something that happens when you try to sacrifice a virgin to Satan, without using an actual virgin. Bucky told me that the guys from the band tried to sacrifice him in the woods the night the bar burned down. But what they didn't know is that he hasn't been a virgins since Junior high. It all makes sense now! Read this.

'If the human sacrifice is impure, the result may still be obtained, but a Demon will ever reside in the soul of the victim. He or She must forever feed on flesh to sustain the Demon!"

Sam slowly nodded and said "Okay..."

"He's eating boys! He killed Thor, he killed Loki, and I'm pretty sure he killed Helmut from Sokovia! It makes make him look amazing, and then when he's hungry, he's weak and cranky and ugly. I mean like ugly for him. Don't you get it? The dance! It'll be like an all-you-can-eat buffet!"

Their school was hosting their annual winter formal, which is less than a week away. He and Steve looked at each other for a minute before Sam sighed. "Steve-"

"Oh, my God! You don't believe me!"

Sam said "It's not that I don't believe you, I just don't believe this!"

Steve said "God, this is a nightmare!" Before tossing the research, not caring where it landed.

The other boy asked "And what about the dance?"

Steve stood up and asked "Who cares about the goddamn dance, Sam??"

"I do! I care, because I wanna go with you, my boyfriend. And I want my boyfriend to try and have a good time and keep his mind off his "Demonically possessed" best friend."

Steve looked at him in disbelief. "Oh what, you're making fun of me now??"

Sam realized what he said and said "No, I wasn't. But shit Steve, you're really scaring me here. You look like you haven't slept in days, you've got this research stuff, you think Bucky's some kind of Demon??"

Steve said "It makes sense, Sam! I'm not entirely sure about Thor, but Loki asked Bucky out and coincidentally, he winds up dead?? He told me those guys in the band sacrificed him, he showed up at my house after being missing, he looked like he was dead!"

Sam sighed and said "Steve come on-"

"I'll be at the dance. I just need to keep an eye on Bucky. Please promise me, you're not gonna go!"

The other boy asked "So what, I...I'm not your guy anymore?"

Steve said "No, it's not that, it's just...Sam, it's not safe for us to be together right now."

They looked at each other for a long time before Sam stood up and walked out without another word. Steve sat there and as soon as he heard the front door slam, he yelled " _FUCK!_ "

_**@.@** _

Bucky was finishing up with getting ready for the dance. He was in the bathroom putting moisturizer on his face. He still looked great, weeks after his date with Loki, and was happy with the thought that maybe he wouldn't have to kill anyone else. Maybe this thing is finally settled down, and he'll be alright.

When he was done he looked down as he set the contained back on the counter, but when he looked back up at his reflection, he gasped.

The tan of his skin was starting to pale. He brought shaky fingers up to his face as he saw it turn lighter, a vein becoming more visible. He swallowed and said " _No_...No, no, no, no, _fuck_..."

_**@.@** _

Steve walked into the gym, feeling miserable. His boyfriend thinks he doesn't wanna be with him anymore, his best friend is a flesh eating Demon, and he can't talk to his mom about it. 

He knew Bucky would be here though. Even if a dance sucks, Bucky never misses the chance to go to a dance. Even if it sucks, they'd just have fun together, except now they're not.

After some time, he got himself some juice and leaned up against a wall, away from everyone. Then the Principal got up on the stage and started talking. "I hope you've all had an opportunity to consume the Pecan Sandies and Cran-Grape that were so generously donated by the Parents Club.

But the real treat is yet to come. We have some very special guests tonight. They were kind enough to take a break from their sold-out _national tour_ and play our dance for free."

**_@.@_ **

Even though Steve told him not to go, Sam wanted to. He just hates seeing Steve like this, and he needs to see that he can take care of himself, and everything will be okay.

While he was getting ready, his mom knocked and came into his room. She smiled and said "Hey Baby, you almost ready?"

Sam nodded and said "Yeah...Can't get this tie right though." 

"Oh here, let me help with that."

After helping him get his tie tied right. She said "Here, I got something to give you before you go." And handed him a can. 

He looked at it and asked "Pepper spray?"

His mom gave him a look and asked "Did you hear what Loki Laufeyson was called when they found him?"

"Lasagna with teeth?"

She nodded and said "So you heard? But there's obviously some sicko, who likes eating boys, and I want you to be careful."

The teen chuckled and said "Mom, you know I can take care of myself."

"I know, but better safe than sorry. What time is Steve coming over?"

The teen said "Actually, I'm gonna meet him there."

_**@.@** _

After his mom got all the pictures she wanted, he headed out. It wasn't gonna be a long walk, and the fresh, cool air will feel good.

As he walked, he heard twigs snapping behind him, and when he looked back, there wasn't anything there. When he turned, Bucky was standing right in front of him.

Sam jumped and Bucky chuckled "Didn't you hear me calling your name? **"**

Sam raised an eyebrow and asked "You weren't calling my name."

The Lacrosse player nodded and smiled. "Yes, I was."

The track runner shrugged and said "Well I couldn't hear it."

The brunette sighed and said "Listen, I need to talk to you about you-know- who...Our little _Stevie._ "

The other boy nodded and said "I know."

"I mean, are you worried? `Cause I'm super- stressed about him. He hasn't said a word to me in weeks, and he looks so tired. Is everything alright, do you know?" 

Sam shrugged and said "Not sure, he's just...He just hasn't been the same for weeks."

Bucky nodded and said "I think I know what's wrong with him...But I feel bad telling you this."

Sam raised an eyebrow and asked "What is it?"

The brunette sighed and asked "Okay, you know Steve's been a total Lithium candidate since the night Loki Laufeyson died, right? But that's not just because he was...Brutally murdered and stuff. It's because....I don't wanna say this!"

"What is it?"

Bucky signed and said "I think...I think Steve and Loki were intimate. And by that I mean they were semi-porking on a regular basis...I think maybe even when you guys first started going out, I can't be sure. Stevie isn't the kinda guy that wouldn't kiss and tell."

Sam left a twinge of hurt, but then chuckled. He shook his head and said "No, Steve's not like that."

The brunette shook his head and said "You don't know him like I do...Did he tell you that him and I used to do things together?"

The other teen nodded and said "Yeah, I know. I think everything in the free world probably knows about you two.."

Bucky stepped closer and asked "Well...Did he tell you that I was over at his house a few weeks ago?"

_'Bucky told me that the guys from the band tried to sacrifice him in the woods the night the bar burned down.'_

Sam shook his head and said "No."

Bucky let out a nervous chuckle and said "Well then, I think I just made things really awkward...Then I guess he didn't tell you that while we were hanging out....He told me part of him misses him and I...You know, then he uh...Well, he kissed me."

Sam thought his heart had split in two. Ever since he first came to this town and to school, he's had a crush on Steve. Then when they actually became friends, he thought his chances with Steve would get higher, but he was still hung up on Bucky. He took a step closer and asked "What?"

The brunette asked "You think this is easy for me to say, man? I thought he was over me, I didn't kiss him back, I pushed him off. He's not being himself. I think he may have been doing stuff with Thor, like total Varsity stuff, things neither of us have ever heard of, but again, like he would tell me anything."

The thought made Sam sick. Whether Bucky was telling the truth or not, it made him sick. Then he actually noticed Bucky's appearance. He was wearing a nice suit, black jacket, black pants, white shirt, black tie. He looked like he could be walking a red carpet, despite his face. He looked pale, tired-

_'It makes make him look amazing, and then when he's hungry, he's weak and cranky and ugly. I mean like ugly for him.'_

Sam blinked and didn't know what to believe. He shook his head and said "I just can't believe this."

The brunette nodded and gave him a sympathetic/empathetic smile and said "I'm sorry, I've never seen him like this before...You know, I always didn't think much of you...But you're a good guy. You're be good for Stevie..."

Sam nodded and said "Thanks man."

Bucky nodded and asked "You meeting him at the dance?"

The other teen nodded and said "Yeah. Why?"

The brunette shrugged and said "Just askin'. Hey it's still early, let's go hang out somewhere. I think it's important we talk."


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pool.

"Boys and girls, please welcome...Low Shoulder!" The heavy stage curtains part to reveal Low Shoulder in all their glory. Murdering a once nice, innocent boy has really done wonders for their career. If Steve had the chance, he'd kill them in front of everyone and reveal their lie.

They started playing that Goddamn "Through The Trees" song, and Steve got a feeling. Like a really bad feeling. And while everyone else was crowding and cheering on a group of murderers, the feeling got stronger. He couldn't quite place it, but he figured it was just stress.

He decided he couldn't stand to listen to that trash anymore, so he stepped right outside the gym to call Sam. He hopes Sam can forgive him, but he just doesn't want Sam to get hurt.

He tried Sam, but he didn't answer. He frowned and tried him a couple more times, but still nothing. Thankfully, he had Sam's moms number, just in case who couldn't get a hold of Sam.

He dialed her number and after the second ring, she answered. "Hello?"

Steve smiled and said "Hey, Ms. Wilson, is Sam home? I tried calling him a couple times, and he isn't answering."

She said "Oh hey Steve honey, is he not there with you? He left almost 20 minutes ago, he should be there."

Steve's eyes went wide and he asked _"He what?!"_

She said "He wanted to go, said you've been having a rough time, thought it could help, is there something wrong?" 

Pure horror crosses his face. If he left awhile ago, and hasn't gotten here after only a few minutes walk then- "Oh my God!" 

He started running. He had no idea where they could've gone, but when he looked around, he stopped when he saw a familiar building far off in the distance. 

Their school used to have a swimming pool, but it shut down almost ten years ago because a kid was murdered there. Some bullied thought it would be fun to throw him in the deep end. The kid couldn't swim, and he drowned. It sits abandoned, locked up, vines and God knows what else growing there. Perfect place for another possible murder.

_**@.@** _

After climbing into the building, two sat at the edge of the old pool. It was disgusting, filled with every possible disease known to man, but they weren't gonna swim. Though Sam's mom will probably be ticked if he got his nice suit dirty. And that he's trespassing with his boyfriend's best friend.

Sam chuckled and said "This has got to be the weirdest place to have a conversation."

The brunette chuckled and shrugged. "Something new to try, right? Actually, Steve and I came here together once...Well we came within ten feet of it, and Steve's allergies started acting up, so we ended up at his place after that."

The two laughed and Sam said "You know...I used to envy you, man."

The brunette looked over at him, smiling in amusement. "Really? Why?"

Sam shrugged and said "Well, I mean...You're cool, you're confident...Good athlete, good looking, and you had Steve...Well even though you weren't an official couple, he still had you...But right now, he's convinced you're Satan or something.."

They laughed again and Bucky grinned. Once the laughed died down, the brunette said "Well...He's right." Suddenly his smile disappears and Sam is being shoved into the contaminated water. Bucky jumps in after him and swims after him.

Sam popped his head up, gasping for air once he resurfaced. Before he could react, Bucky's shoving his head under the water, holding it there for a moment or two, before yanking him back up and throwing him across the pool, his body slamming against one of the pools walls.

_**@.@** _

Steve ran as fast as he could to the pool. Being an Asthmatic, his lungs were on fire, but his lungs were the last thing on his mind. 

When he got to the building, he climbed the fence, tearing his pant leg a little and almost fell, but quickly got back up and started climbing a thick group of vines up to a broken out window.

Once he got inside, he slipped a little and landed on the hard concrete floor. He brushed it off and gasped when he saw Bucky and Sam in the pool. The brunette had Sam pinned up against the wall in the pool, feeding from his neck.

"Steve!" Sam gasped, and Bucky pulled back, looking at the blond. From here his eyes were a different color, his mouth was stretched unnaturally wide with razor sharp teeth. Sam had a huge chunk of his neck torn out and he was losing a lot of blood. The brunette roared before going back in, and Steve crossed himself.

"Saint Jude, patron saint of hopeless causes: Please give me the power to crush this motherfucker!"

He stepped back before running and launching himself into the pool. Surprisingly, he made a good distance and reached them without having to swim very far. He tore the brunette off of Sam, dragging him away by his hair before throwing a punch.

His knuckles hurt like hell, but he connected on his cheek better than he thought. Then he shoved the Lacrosse players head under water, holding him down for minute before letting go.  

He quickly swam over to the bleeding boy and said "Hey, hey, c'mon. I'm gonna get you out of here, okay?"

Sam said "I should...I should've believed you...I-I'm sorry.."

The blond said "It's fine, we're fine, we're gonna be just fine." Before pulling him towards the ladder on the side.

They hear a noise and look over to see Bucky swimming towards them, submerged and looking like a shark, before Sam said "Hey." He quickly pulled the bottle of pepper spray from his jacket pocket, it thankfully didn't fall out, and handed it to Steve.

He took it from Sam's hand and readied it and when Bucky popped back up, the it and sprays it in his eyes. The brunette cried out and angrily slams his fists down into the water. Then he started gagging and then the same black nasty, spiny gore he puked up all over Steve's kitchen floor, got spewed all over Steve and Sam.

Suddenly he rockets straight up out of the water, hovering ten feet above the pool. His eyes burned, but it didn't matter. He's drenched from head to toe, without a speck of the bile he just spit up.

Steve continued to lead them over to the ladder and Sam asked "He can fly?"

Steve looked back at the floating brunette and said "He's just hovering, It's not _that_ impressive." Once he got them up the ladder, He laid Sam on the ground as gentle as he could.

Bucky slowly followed them, drifting over towards them and said "God, do you have to undermine everything I do? You're such a player-hater."

Steve stood up and looked up at the floating boy. "You're a jerk."

The brunette rolled his eyes and said "Wow, nice insult, Drake & Josh. Got any more harsh digs?"

The blond chuckled and said "You know what? Now that I think of it, you were never that great of a friend. Even when we were little, you used to steal my toys, and pour lemonade on my bed-"

Bucky said "And now I'm eating your boyfriend. See? If that's the case, at least I'm consistent." 

Steve watched as the brunette slowly touched down to the ground, just a few feet away from the blond. Steve asked "You can have anyone, Buck. So...Why Sam? Why him? Is it just to piss me off? Or is it because you're just jealous?"

The brunette chuckled and asked "Jealous?? Of _him??_ What does he have that I don't?? I'm Bucky Fucking Barnes, I'm the Captain of the Lacrosse team! What do I have to be jealous of??"

Steve said "Well, I'm his and not yours. Not anymore."

Bucky's face hardened and he said "I'll always be the first, no matter who loves you or fucks you, I'll always be the first one who did, whether you like it or not."

Steve added "Oh, and he didn't have to blow his coach to keep his position as the team."

The brunette looked as if Steve just offended his great ancestors and gritted his teeth. "I am going. To eat your soul. And shit it out, _Steve Rogers!_ " 

Steve said "Well then stop talking and do it then, if you've got the balls."

The Lacrosse player started walking to him and before he could open his mouth, Sam popped up and drove a metal pole through Bucky's stomach.

The brunette stumbled back and Sam fell limp back to the ground. Steve watched as Bucky wrapped his hands around the pole and started pulling it out. "Ow...Ow... _GAAHH!_ " He yelled as he finally yanked it out, tossing it off to the side. 

He then held his hand to the bleeding wound, and he looked up at Steve. He swallowed and said "I gotta go...Lie down...I'll text you later."

The blond shook his head and said "Don't bother."

The brunette gave him a sad look and nodded, before climbing the vines that Steve used to get in, and jumped out, disappearing.

Once he was gone, Steve went over to Sam, who was barely alive. He dropped down next to him, and caressed the side of his face. He smiled and said "Hey, hey, it's okay."

Sam smiled and said "You saved me."

The blond said "I'm gonna call for help, okay?" He reached into his pocket and pulled out his beat-up cell phone. He wiped off the prickly ooze with his hand and tried to turn it on.

He sighed and said "It's not working..." He banged it on the floor and said " _Come on!_ "

Sam gagged and coughed, rolling onto his back, his eyelids fluttering. He said "Hey, hey...I'm going somewhere..."

The blond shook his head and said "No! No, You're not going anywhere!"

The other boy said "I think I already died before you were here, but I woke up when I heard your voice...I love you...Ever since I met you, I was crazy about you.."

Steve was trying his hardest not to cry, and said "I love you too...Sam.." Then Sam was gone. Steve rested his head against the boys chest and sobbed. Sam was a good person. He didn't deserve this.

Even if they weren't together for very long, Steve had started to fall for him. He even had a little bit of a crush on him before they started dating, but was mainly hung up on Bucky. And now he's gone.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I must release you.

It took a long time for Steve to leave Sam once he was gone. When he got home, his mom wasn't there, surprise surprise. He spent a long time in the shower, washing the gunk off him, crying. But as soon as he was finished off, he was done crying. There's only one way Steve can save Bucky, and he's got to end it tonight, before he kills someone else.

_**@.@** _

He looked in the window and saw the boy he once knew, lying in bed. He was weak, injured, and so was what's inside him.

He watched as Bucky shut off the TV, dropped the year book, and turned off his lamp. A beat of silence. Steve ducked down when the brunette turned onto his side and looked over at the window. Steve waited until he shifted again, turning until his back was facing the window, before he plunged through the window, glass shattering.

The brunette quickly sat up quick enough to see the blond scream and takes a swing at his head with a box cutter, and moved. Steve missed and buried it in the wall, and it was on.

Steve throws himself on top of the brunette. Quickly straddling the older boy, throttling him.

Bucky grabbed his thin wrists, trying to get the tiny blond off of him, but he's showing more strength than he'd ever seen before. "Best friends forever, huh??"

Steve gritted his teeth, leaning down closer to his face and said "You killed my fucking boyfriend! You _goddamned_  monster!.." The brunette continued to struggle with Steve, and he laughed in the older boys face.

"What's wrong, Buck? Can't overpower me? I'm 95 pounds, you could throw me around like a ragdoll? What's the matter? Still hungry? Still weak from earlier? Bucky Fucking Barnes, Mister Captain of the Lacrosse team, too fucking wimpy to kill a little guy like me."

Bucky growled and the next thing Steve knows, his shoulder's being gripped and his mouth come down on the blonds neck. Steve shrieks and pulls away, holding where he just got bit. When he pulled his finger back to look, there was blood. He looked down at the brunette, and he was smiling, humming as he licked Steve's blood off his lips.

He held up the box cutter and asked "Know what this is for? Huh? It's for cutting boxes." He brought it down to stab him, but the brunette grabbed his wrist with one hand, keeping the blade away from his face.

Bucky scoffed and asked "God, do you buy all your murder weapons at Home Depot?"

During the struggle, the brunette's T-shirt was riding up to his armpits, exposing his stomach and chest. For a moment, their eyes meet and Bucky grins as if he's got some control over Steve for a split second. Steve isn't phased and recoils, saying "Cross out, Bucky." Before slashing his body left and right with the box-cutter, marking a big, bloody "X" on his stomach.

The brunette stares at his new wounds before his eyes flicked back up to the blonds. There's a beat of silence until Suddenly, the boys' bodies are now up in the air, hovering above his bed.

They wrestle in a bloody, screaming airborne heap, their figures entwined. Bucky flips them over mid-air, throttling Steve. Steve quickly grips the brunettes hair, flipping them again until he's on top, and his eyes fall to Bucky's neck.

One time in art class, in the 6th grade, they were making their own bead jewelry. They each made two necklaces for each other. Steve had one with Bucky's name, the other with **_TTEOTL_**. And on the brunette, he had Steve's name and _**TTEOTL**_ for his. They've worn them every day since, and promised each other they would never take them off unless they had to.

Steve reached out and grabbed both necklaces before quickly yanking back, tearing them from the older boy's neck. It was then, Bucky stopped. Stopped struggling, stopped fighting, and just stared at him, genuinely hurt. All the pieces from both necklaces scattered everywhere, and the blond watched as the brunette fell back, collapsing onto the bed with a thud.

Steve followed until he landed on top of the older boy. "Forgive me." Steve said as he raised the box-cutter, holding it with both hands. "I must release you." and brought it down, plunging the blade into the brunettes heart.

Bucky gasped, raising his head a little off the pillows. Blood began to flow from the wound and his eyes went from there, before looking up at Steve through his lashes. He swallowed and softly said "I'm sorry.." 

A minute passed by and Steve watched as the life left his beat friend's eyes, despite the darkness of the room, and his body went limp. 

Suddenly, the bedroom door is opened, and the room flooded with light. Steve looked to see it was Bucky's mom, wearing pj's. She shuffled into the room asking "Bucky, What is it, baby?" She stops when she see's Steve straddling Bucky. "Steve?"

Steve quickly pulled the cutter out of Bucky's chest, and rolled off him, falling next to his body. She quickly came over, crying. "Oh my God! Oh my God!" Ms. Barnes cradles her dead son in his arms, and Steve felt a huge weight lift off his shoulders.

When the cops came, he didn't fight. Not even for a second. He wish it didn't have to come to him killing his best friend, but there was nothing else that could've been done. Steve may have loved Bucky, and still does and misses him and Sam every day, he didn't have the heart to just bring more victims to him to feed on and sustain the evil that was put inside him. 

_**@.@** _

Back in solitary confinement, where Steve has been replaying the tale in his head, He's hardly moved since hasn't moved a muscle since being thrown into the cell. Only a single shaft of moonlight illuminated the room. An orderly shoves a plate through a slot in the door. Steve has no idea what it was, but he was not about to eat that shit. He wrinkles his nose and stares straight ahead.

He don't even know who Steve Rogers is anymore. He's gone from a quiet, shy, Honor student to a person who uses curse words and kicks orderlies and and sees things that aren't there. After the murders and having to kill his best friend to save him and the lives of others. A vdry bad, very damaged person.

Steve reached up and distractedly pulls back the neckline of his shirt. But sometimes, change can be good. For instance, most occult scholars don't know this, but if you're bitten by a Demon--and you live-- you just might absorb some of the Demon's abilities.

The bite he got from Bucky still looks as if he just got it. He knows it'll scar. He's shown the cops the bite during his interrogation, but their view on him barely wavered. They obviously didn't believe him. Who in their right mind would believe a kid who says his best friend was sacrificed by a rock band, came back with a Demon hungry for flesh and blood, and ate people? He carefully scratched around it, wincing as he did so.

The blond smirked and whispered "You just might get lucky for once in your miserable life."

Steve definitely got some of Bucky's fun party tricks. Minus the hunger for flesh, he still sat cross-legged, but was hovering five feet off the floor, effortlessly. He concentrated until he slowly started rising higher, until he came face to face with a narrow window positioned up near the ceiling. To anyone with normal abilities, it would be impossible to access.

Once he was high enough, he gazes at it for a moment, before kicking both legs out, easily shattering it with surprising strength for a skinny, seemingly defenseless boy.

After shattering the window, he climbed out and strolled across the grounds, still in his bunny slippers. Once he made it to the high, security fence, he walks right passes through it, completely un-phased, leaving only a 5'4" tall, misshapen opening behind.

He spent the couple hours, walking through the woods, until he came across a small creek. Something being reflected by the moonlight caught his eye, and when he took a closer look, he saw it was a knife. Specifically, a Bowie Knife. It was in the water, and that's when he wondered...Could this be the knife they used on Bucky? Either way, he picked it up, and hid it into his hoodie pocket, before continuing on.

**_@.@_ **

Hours later, he found himself at a remote highway. He walked along the side of the road, sticking his thumb out when he heard a car approaching.

A station wagon comes, rattling up the road. The wagon pulls over to the side of the road, and the blond walks over to the passengers side. The driver, a older, heavyset, but friendly looking man, rolls down the window. He smiles warmly at the teen and Steve did the same. He asked "Where you looking to go, young man?

Steve said "East, toward Madison."

"East, huh? Well, hop in my chariot." Steve nods gratefully hurries into the passenger's seat, closing the door. After he pulled his seatbelt on, he looked over and saw the man eyeing him, but Steve could take care of himself if the guy gets a little too friendly. "So why you headed East?"

Steve cleared his throat and said "I'm uh, I'm following this rock band."

The man chuckled and said "Huh. Must be a hell of a group."

Steve nodded and looked straight ahead. When the man started up the, Steve smirked and said " Tonight's gonna be their last show."

The station wagon starts moving, and ironically enough, Low Shoulder starts playing on the radio. After it ended, the radio DJ said **"** What a song. Thought we'd play that one in honor of Low Shoulder, Americas new sweethearts. They're playing in Madison tonight. Should be a night to remember." And Steve couldn't agree more.


	14. EPILOGUE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're your biggest fans. The avenging of Bucky Barnes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one will be short.

After the band got into their suite, they started doing what all rock stars do: Trashing hotel rooms. They had fought their way through the crowd, smiling as tons of girls screamed their names, quickly signed autographs, before getting inside. they're surprised they made it to their suite alive with that crowd.

During their fun, there was a knock on the door. Nikolai was the only one who heard it, and was sober enough to hear it. He stumbled towards it, yelling "Coming!" Nearly tripping over some shoes before opening the door.

When he answered the door, a kid was standing there. He was short, frail, looked no older than 16 or 17. He was wearing a black hoodie, with the hood pulled up. That's the only thing he focused on, and smiled. 

He leaned against the doorframe and asked "Can I help you, man?"

The teen smiled and said "I'm sorry, I don't mean to interrupt, but uh...I saw you guys come in earlier, and well...I was hoping I could meet you guys without having to deal with that crazy crowd."

The boy was shy, but Nikolai thought it was kinda cute. The singer asked "Yeah. Yeah, yeah, sure. What's up?"

The blond grinned and looked down at his feet before looking back up through his lashes. He said "Well...My friend and I...We're kind of your guys' biggest fans, and we heard you guys were coming to Madison, and I wanted to see if I could maybe get an autograph for me and him. He's back in our room, he's so painfully shy, but I promised I would at least come back with something for the two of us. If that's okay?"

The singer nodded and said "Cool, cool. Got anything I could sign?" 

The teen nodded and said "Yeah, I got a pad and own here. Here you go." He handed him a pad of paper with the hotels logo on it and a pen, and grinned. "You're much cuter in person."

Nikolai smiled and said "You're not so bad yourself, Babe. What's your name?" 

The teen said "Steve." 

The singer nodded and said while writing out. **_"Dear Steve, glad you could make it, and I hope this rocks your world. Love, Nikolai Wolf."_**

He smiled at the teen and said "There you go, one for you..And one for...What's your buddies name?"

Steve said "Bucky...Hey, actually, you've met him before!"

Nikolai raised an eyebrow and smiled. "Oh yeah?"

Steve nodded and smiled. "Yeah. You met him at your show at the Ragnarök bar, remembered? The night it burned down." 

Nikolai froze and looked up at the teen. Steve stopped smiling and said "You offered him a ride...You sacrificed him in the woods...Oh, and I'm curious, is uh, is this yours?" Pulling the knife out.

Nikolai slowly backed into the room, and Steve only stepped inside. He said "Just found it lying around in a creek...Oh, and if you're gonna do something like Virgin sacrifice...It's better to use an _actual_ virgin.." And closed the door behind him.

_**@.@** _

 

_**THE END** _

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiiiii so one thing I know for sure is I LOVE Jennifer's Body, I haven't seen that movie in so long, but I remember almost everything, and I NEED to get it and watch it nonstop. It's probably my favorite movie with Megan Fox and Amanda Seyfried. Buuutt I love it and I keep thinking about it, and kept thinking that there needed to be one with Steve and Bucky, cause I think they'd be perfect for this, but minus some of Jennifer's personality for Bucky, and I'm so sad that there isn't any AU's of this beyond the ones with Jennifer and Needy! Sorry if the title sucks, but I'm excited for this and can't wait to see what it would be like to write High School Incubus Bucky!! And there's obviously gonna be some changes to it and it won't be exactly like the movie, so yayyy,!! :D <3 <3.


End file.
